Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: Set three years after Chaos Control, a messenger from another dimension suddenly appears in Mario's world and tells them about a great evil that destroyed his world. This evil has now someway made itself into the Mushroom Kingdom. Sorry, but DISCONTINUED
1. Oh no, not again

_Here's the sequel to Sonic&Mario: Chaos Control._

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter One **

**Oh no, Not Again**

A long three years had passed since our heroes had their furious battle against Metal Madness and even though Shadow rewind time, Mario still had some knowledge of their prior events. There had been no signs of Metal Sonic after his defeat it was as if he just vanished from existence. Even though it had been peaceful, Mario was always on the watch for any signs of trouble.

In the present day, Mario was attending the annual Mushroom Fair with Princess Peach on this gorgeous day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone had gone all out this year, a large Ferris wheel hung overhead, but Mario was more interested in the concession stand.

The Mushroom Kingdom would have a festival every year when the cherry blossoms grew back onto the trees. "This is very exciting, isn't it Mario?" squealed Princess Peach snacking on some cotton candy.

Princesses from all over the world would come to the Mushroom Festival to discuss the futures of their various kingdoms. "A...Are you sure about this D...Daisy?" Luigi muttered while shaking as he stood next to Princess Daisy over by the roller coaster. "A...A rollercoaster is too scary. H...How about we ride the Teacups."

Princess Daisy then looked at Luigi slapping him on his shoulder. "C'mon, Luigi that's a baby ride. I want to ride on the Bowser Coaster."

"T...The Bowser Coaster? B...But that looks TOO dangerous!" Nevertheless, Princess Daisy ignored him and dragged Luigi over to a rollercoaster with a fake Bowser's head mounted on front and red streak on the sides.

Princess Rosalina and Pauline stood in line for one of those rigged carnival games. "Hmm...I could have sworn I knocked those bottles over?" Pauline muttered, but since the Toads glued the bottles together, it was impossible to knock them over.

Suddenly a strange man wearing a tattered hooded jacket could be seen pushing out a sealed treasure chest on cart. _"I've got to be careful not to divulge any secrets," _muttered the odd man setting up the small treasure chest.

Princess Peach munching on some cotton candy stopped at the treasure chest. "Umm...Excuse me, sir?" the man then turned, facing the princess. "I'm sorry for my nosiness, but I was wondering...what's in the chest?"

"Do not worry, your majesty, I wouldn't want to hide anything from you." The mysterious figure then opened the chest showing Peach a massive glowing ring.

Peach's eyes shimmered as she stared at the shining ring. "Oh, my goodness." she said, covering her mouth. "I...It's so...beautiful." she then lifted her head. "Umm...If you didn't mind could you please tell me what this ring is called?"

"Certainly, your majesty." The man said. "It's a mystical ring from another dimension. I believe they are known as the World Rings. If someone collects all seven World Rings they'll have unlimited powers."

Meanwhile sitting on top of a ledge far in the distance, Bowser watched from his Clown Car with a pair of binoculars. "Dammit!" he roared slamming his binoculars down. "It's not fair, I should be down there with Peach. We could go through the Tunnel of Love and snuggle."

A Koopatrol that was sent by Kammy to guard Bowser stared at him strangely while muttering. "Snuggle, sire?!"

The Koopatrols' questioning angered Bowser. "YEAH! SNUGGLE!" Bowser yelled. He then turned and annoyingly sighed. "Sheesh, that's why I hate it when my minions try to get brains of their own," Bowser then picked up his binoculars and went back to surveying the landscape mostly Princess Peach.

"It is said, my lady, that the World Rings can save the world from a calamity," the strange man replied with a smile.

"What kind of calamity?!" Mario asked staring the man in his yellow eyes as he walked over to Peach and the man.

The man while closing the treasure chest then sighed. "About twenty years from know I predict that a calamity will fall upon the world and it will almost die, but a hero will rise up and save the planet at the last minute."

Once Luigi walked over with Princess Daisy, the mysterious man went nuts. "WAAHHH! It's Mr. L again! I'll make sure you stay dead this time." The man then removed his robe tossing it high into the sky and revealing himself to be none other than Silver the Hedgehog. "Your transgression will be paid back in FULL!"

"It was you who brought Erazor Djinn's lamp to this dimension," Silver roared, soaring over toward Luigi.

"Wah?" Luigi murmured. But before Luigi could get a chance to make a move, Silver then reached his hand out, grabbing Luigi with his telekinetic powers lifting him high into the air. "MAMA-MIA!!" he yelped, flailing around in midair.

"Your selfish wishes doomed your world and MINE!!" Silver sneered, releasing a huge amount of Psychic Energy. The entire park went deafly silent as the mysterious gray hedgehog lifted Luigi higher and higher into the air. "I'll make you PAY!!"

"Wha...What're you talking about?" Luigi cried flailing around in the air, trying to fight Silver's psychic powers. "I...I've never heard of any Erazor Djinn."

However, Silver had a strong sense of justice and was not the one to listen to reason. "Enough of your LIES! I'll end this quickly." Silver then curled up into a ball and spun around in circles before slamming into Luigi's back with a Homing Attack.

Silver levitated inside his Homing Attack and started bouncing up and down like a ball, slamming Luigi repeatedly against the ground. "Uhh...Errr...UHHH...MARIOOOOOO!" Luigi seethed in pain.

Daisy watched in horror as Silver slammed Luigi from ground to ground. "...Oh no!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "Luigi needs my help. But, what can I do?" she then turned and saw Mario. "MARIOOOO!!"

Mario then turned toward Daisy. "WHAT?!" he said annoyingly.

"Luigi's in trouble, Mario." Daisy shrieked, pointing up at Luigi, who was still getting his ass handed to by Silver.

Mario then looked up and saw Sliver, he was now slamming Luigi into a wall. "A...Hedgehog?" he murmured. That was it, Mario could not watch this any longer, no one was allowed to pummel Luigi but him. "Hey?! I don't know what time you're from, but Luigi is a hero here."

But, once it became obvious that Silver was not listening to him, Mario decided to fight. "Alright, it looks like we have to do this the hard way then." Mario growled, whipping out his hammer. "I'll knock you away from my brother then, Hammer Toss."

"EEEEEYAHHHHHH!!" Mario cried while gripping the handle of his mallet and spinning like a top, Mario then released the mallet and watched it rip through the sky like a buzz saw.

While inside the Spin Dash, Silver could sense Mario's Mallet. "Do not INTERFERE!" Silver shouted as he immediately released Luigi and faced Mario. "Your puny hammer won't stop me. Teleport Dash." Silver placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished into thin air evading Mario's mallet.

"What?!" Mario cried looking around.

Silver reappeared in front of Mario and a sly smirk appeared on his face. "Let's see if you can fly, my fat plumber." As Silver stuck his hand out toward Mario, his hand was suddenly cloaked in a light blue glow.

Mario watched as his body was suddenly shrouded in a light blue aura. "Uhh...W...What is this?" Mario was trapped in Silver's psychic waves. "I...I can't move." Mario grunted, frantically trying to move around.

"Humph. No wonder Djinn took over this dimension, even the great Mario is useless. If you can let a cad like Mr. L fool you, maybe your dimension deserves to die." Silver then used his mind to rocket Mario up into the air.

"Djinn? Listen, Hedgehog, we have no idea what you're talking about! Nobody named Djinn has ever appeared in the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario yelled while flailing up in the air. "And Luigi certainly don't have anything to do with it!"

"SILENCE!" Silver yelped. "I'm getting tired of listening to all of these lies! I know you're the great and powerful Mario, but if that means stopping you as well." Silver then motioned his hands down to the ground. "THEN SO BE IT!!"

"WAHHHH!!" Mario crashing hard into the ground. However, Mario stood back up slowly wiping the blood from his chin, smoke then plumed out Mario's mouth as his palms were engulfed in flames. "No more mister nice guy you're going down. Fire Frenzy." The air around them distorted as the large fireballs cooked the atmosphere before escaping from his hands and heading straight for Silver.

Just before the fireballs could hit him Silver performed a Chaos Control and barely warped out of danger in time. "Whew that was close," Silver groaned while the Ferris Wheel behind him dissolved into nothingness. While Silver was distracted, Mario quickly ran up clobbering him with an uppercut making coins pop out.

Silver the Hedgehog then crashed into a wall dropping down onto his knees. "Now, stop this at once. Can we talk about this?" Mario asked reaching out a hand trying to help him up, but Silver slapped his hand away. "I don't know where you're from, but Luigi doesn't have this Erazor Djinn's lamp."

* * *

Meanwhile in another Dimension, not too far away Sonic the Hedgehog was face to face with Eggman and his newest robot. "Are you ready for this Hedgehog?!," snickered Eggman turning toward his enormous dog shaped robot. "I'd like to introduce you to the Egg Rover it has the power to follow the scent of any pesky blue rodent."

However, Sonic was not afraid in the least and stretched out for a bit. "So, that dumb mutt is your newest pet? Let's see if it can keep up with my speed." Sonic turned around and immediately ran for the countryside, but the large canine robot was also agile on its feet.

"BARK...ARK," Egg Rover sounded with an electronic voice as it sped behind Sonic.

A large steep mountain could be seen in the distance, Sonic then ran straight up the mountain with little friction. "Not bad doggie let's see how you handle this." The Egg Rover tried chasing Sonic up the cliff, but ended crashing headfirst into a wall. "Hahahaha...I guess your puppy can't run as fast as me."

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	2. Three Hedgehogs and a Plumber

**A/N: Sup, folks! I'm sure you already noticed this, but I have changed the title from Arabian Nights to World Heroes. Why? You ask? Well, you'll have to see when I get deeper into the story. One more thing, this story will be updated every Tuesday, so keep lookin out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Nintendo nor Sega related**

**Sonic & Mario II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Two**

**Three Hedgehogs and a Plumber**

The emo anti-hero Shadow the Hedgehog lived inside a mountain cottage and he noticed Sonic outside his window running away from some giant robotic dog. "Grrr...Dammit," Shadow growled before slamming his coffee mug against the table. Coffee then flew from the mug splashing onto Shadow's inner thigh. "Ughhh..."

Shadow grabbed a cloth off his counter and wiped the hot coffee of his leg. "Can't that loser Sonic get a clue? I moved out here to get away from him."

Without warning Sonic and Egg Rover barreled right into Shadow's house destroying all his prized Star Wars collectibles that lined the wall. "Dammit I had to search to the ends of the Earth for that Jar Jar Binks action figure." Seeing another one of Eggman's ridiculous creation angered Shadow to no end. "Chaos Blast."

A red aura emanated from the lines on Shadow's quills engulfing the entire house. "Dammit look what you did you stupid robot. You destroyed my house," Shadow yelled looking around his burnt down house. "Eggman will die for this and so will you Sonic.

"Actually, Shadow you...uh...did that yourself," Sonic replied with his hands on his hips. Shadow just turned and sneered at Sonic.

Egg Rover's sensors picked up the energy signal of Shadow. "Analyzing target... organism Shadow the Hedgehog located. Status...Terminate," Egg Rover growled in its robotic voice facing toward the black hedgehog. "All Hail Eggman."

The ground around them began to shake fiercely as Shadow charged up of Chaos Energy. "EGGMAN?! I am getting so tired of him and his stupid inventions. He'll never create anything that can surpass the power of a hedgehog," growled Shadow. "If he was wise he'll give up with his futile attempts to rule Mobius."

Egg Rover's eyes then scanned both hedgehogs, analyzing an effective strategy for their extermination. "Targets...Sonic the Hedgehog...and...Shadow the Hedgehog. Activate Beta Plan 345-9 Code Name Smoke the Hogs."

The canine android opened its mouth firing a red laser from its mouth, but Sonic leapt into the air evading the blasts. "Too slow...," Sonic chuckled running away from the android.

Multiple heads appeared on Egg Rover's shoulder making a grand total of three. "Changing Battle Mode...Form Egg Cerberus activated."

"Whoa? Now that's something you don't see everyday," Sonic muttered looking over at Shadow.

However, Shadow was not about to back down and motioned toward the Egg Cerberus. "Hey you three head moron? If you want a piece of the Ultimate Life-Form, then bring it on."

With a well timed Chaos Control, Shadow vanished into thin air, reappearing behind of Eggman's android. "Chaos Spear," Shadow then yelled firing yellow spears of energy at the Egg Cerberus' backside burning its sensitive robotic tail. "Hah, I guess you won't chasing your tail no time soon."

"Don't leave me out Shadow, " Sonic cried running toward the Egg Cerberus and slamming into it with one of his Homing Attack. "Alright."

"Hedgehog...Sonic...Attribute...Speed," Egg Cerberus muttered turning its attention toward Sonic, who was running circles around it. "Mode...Advanced...Turbo." Suddenly rockets appeared around Egg Cerberus' legs and it blasted off chasing right after him and it bared its fangs at Sonic. "Farewell...Hedgehog."

The Egg Cerberus then forced Sonic against a wall with its claws. "You are so pathetic, Sonic, a truly waste of a hedgehog." Shadow huffed, while rolling his eyes. "Now, you mechanized mutt, feel the wrath of my Chaos Snap," snarled Shadow, while snapping his fingers calling down a red lightning bolt from the sky.

Just before Egg Cerberus could bit down on Sonic, the lightning bolt Shadow had summoned struck the Egg Cerberus, frying its circuits in the process. "Humph, that was too easy," Shadow smirked crossing his arms, but Egg Cerberus soon rose up. "Damn, I should of guess. You're not as pathetic as I first thought."

A red beam was then fired out of Egg Cerberus' mouth catching Shadow off guard and he was blasted into the ground. "Shad...I'm coming," Sonic cried running over toward the crater. When Sonic got all the way over to Shadow, he noticed that he was blasted completely through the hole and was lying there, unconscious. "Y...you're gonna pay for that."

Sonic curled up into a tiny little ball and began spinning around in circles until tiny lights appeared around his body. "Ready...Go," Sonic cried, running toward Egg Cerberus with his newly learned Light Speed Dash. A fast blue blur slammed right into one of the Egg Cerberus' heads destroying it on impact.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom**

A bunch of Toads wearing iron clad armor surrounded Silver pointing spears at him. "Freeze! You're under arrest, by the honor vested in me by the Mushroom Kingdom Royal Guard," Toaden cried stepping in between Silver and his men. "I don't know how things run in your world, but we will have order in ours."

Toaden was a Toad with red stops and unlike his men, Toaden wielded a small blade shaped like Meta Knight's. Toaden was always overprotective of Princess Peach and she grew tired of it.

"Please, Toaden, this is not the time to act so aggressively. If we intend on preventing this tragedy, we'll have to work together." Peach sighed.

Mario nodded in agreement with Princess Peach. "Yeah, since Luigi doesn't have the genie's lamp we'll have to go and find it, before somebody else find and it."

However Toaden did not trust the traveler. "C'mon, my Princess, you're not telling me that you actually believe in this evil genie and this ridiculous ring."

Learning that Luigi did not have the genie's lamp was almost too much for Silver to believe. "Wait? You don't have the Djinn's lamp. This doesn't make any sense," Silver griped scratching his head.

"You see, I told you that I didn't have that stupid lamp." Luigi groaned staring annoyingly at Silver.

"But, I don't understand…how could Luigi not have the lamp yet?" Silver said turning to Mario and Peach. "In my dimension, he wished for the world's destruction...If Luigi does not have the lamp, then who has it?"

"I don't understand any of this. It's all so weird to me…not to mention…freaky." Daisy sighed, folding her arms.

Princess Peach looked at Silver and then stammered. "I...Is the Genie that powerful?!"

"Yes, it's said that Erazor could destroy an entire village without even blinking, but he needs to feed off the negative energy made by selfish or cowardly wishers," Silver muttering while standing up, he then pointed toward the World Ring. "But, he can be contained. The ancient ones used the World Rings to seal Erazor away."

Mario approached the World Ring tentatively and held the rather large ring in his gloved hands. "So, this large ring can stop a maniacal genie." As Mario's grip tightens around the ring, it began shaking feverishly in his hands. "Mama-Mia?! What's happening?"

A brightly light emanated from the ring and displayed a holographic image in the sky over the entire Mushroom Kingdom where Sonic and Shadow could be seen battling the Egg Cerberus.

"It's the ancient ones," cried Silver rubbing his eyes. "They assisted me in the past protecting Princess Elise from Solaris, but that's another story."

Mario stared up at the hologram and struck his mustache, he recalled battling side by side with some hedgehogs, but their names did not come to mind. "Hmm...Those two hedgehogs...They seem awfully familiar to me."

The appearance of Sonic and Shadow high above the sky, stunned even Silver. "If the Ancient Ones have appeared over the sky, does that mean I need there help?" he muttered curiously. "It makes sense now. The Ancient Ones are the strongest warriors in the universe, but how will I get them here?"

It suddenly hit Silver like a ton of bricks, maybe he could use Chaos Control to bring them to this dimension, but he still lacked something vital, a Chaos Emerald.

"I could use the World Ring to bring them here, but who knows what will happen," Silver muttered going over the situation in his mind, but the thought of a destroyed future was too much.

Before Toaden could react, Silver snatched the World Ring out of Mario's hands and ran to the middle of the fairground where he raise the ring high into the sky. "What do you think you are doing?!" the Toad yelped.

"I'm gonna try bring the Ancient Ones here, by using Chaos Control with the World Ring!" Silver then turned away from Toaden. "Well here's goes nothing. Chaos Control," he cried, as the World Ring trembled uncontrollably in his hand.

The World Ring began affecting time slowing it down and a blinding white light emanated from the ring causing a rift to appear overhead. "WHOOOAAA!!" Silver yelped covering his eyes. "I…It's must be working…I think."

* * *

**Back in Mobius**

The entire Mountain Zone shook as Sonic repeatedly slammed into Egg Cerberus with his Light Speed Dash. "Yeah, take that and that!" Sonic chuckled, utterly owning Eggman's robot.

A rock tumbled down into the crater where Shadow slept, conking him on the head. "Uhahh! Dammit! My head! Wha...what happened," Shadow groaned as he woke up groggily rubbing his head.

The time rift affected the area around Sonic, Shadow and Egg Cerberus pulling them in. "What in the hell?! Someone's trying to pull us into another dimension," Shadow muttered sensing tremendous energy pulling them downwards.

**Closing: Thanks for the three reviews too everybody, I really appreciate them. Well, until next time…See-ya!**


	3. Legend of the Djinn

**A/N: Like I said, every Tuesdays. Here's the latest chapter in Mario & Sonic, check it out and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alrighty, I don't own anything Nintendo or Sega related.**

**Mario & Sonic II: **

**World Heroes**

**Chapter Three**

**Legend of the Djinn**

Suddenly the sky seemed to split in half as Sonic, Shadow, and the Egg Cerberus dropped from the other dimension landing in the middle of the Mushroom Festival. "Mama-Mia!!" Mario cried running toward Princess Peach and grabbing her in the niche of time just before Shadow can careening through the air crashing into the Ferris Wheel.

Sonic the Hedgehog then crashed into a concession stand and he stood up pulling a milkshake cup off his head. "Whoa, what just happened?!"

"Ancient One...I mean Sonic thank goodness you've arrived. I asked the World Ring to bring you here and it granted my wishes," Silver wept floating toward him.

Sonic reached back into the concession stand grabbing a box of popcorn laughing. "Silver?! What are you doing here?"

Before Silver could answer Sonic they saw Toaden whipping his men into a frenzy, he could not believe this more of the hedgehog travelers and he was sure they were in cahoots with Silver. "What the?! Its more of those hedgehog creatures."

Shadow suddenly found himself surrounded by the Royal Knights holding their spears up to his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sonic warned trying to interject, but it was far too late.

Toaden wasn't afraid of the hedgehogs and moved toward Shadow with his men on high alert ready to strike at any time. "Get those stupid sticks outta my face," Shadow yelled swatting at Toaden, but when the Toad guards approached him. "If that's how you want to play Chaos Spear."

A yellow spear of energy emanated from Shadow's hands blasting Toaden and with that disrespect to their leader the Royal Knights were ready to pierce Shadow's body. "Wait...I don't think we should be fighting each other," Sonic cried running between Shadow and the Royal Knights.

One of the Royal Knights pushed Sonic out of the way growling. "Move aside, you freaky beaver...thing!"

Sonic stamped his feet impatiently with his arms folded. "First of all I'm a hedgehog not a beaver and second did you idiots not see that enormous two-headed mongrel fall from the sky along with us. So, it would probably be best to focus on that, don'tcha think."

Just as Sonic said that the Egg Cerberus leapt over the Bowser Coaster landing right in front of them slobbering everywhere. "...Funny, I wonder how could nobody noticed a 7 foot slobbering robotic dog in the first place..."

"Men...RETREAT," Toaden cried like the coward he truly was, while flailing his arms up in the air like Kermit the Frog. His Royal Knights were seen running right behind their cowardly leader. "Sorry Princess, but you're on you own."

Princess Peach covered her mouth in horror as her bodyguards abandoned her. "Those are some great bodyguards ya got Princess," Sonic snickered sarcastically before taking off like a bullet running up the side of the Egg Cerberus.

Both Pauline and Princess Daisy stood there watching as Egg Cerberus tried slashing Sonic, but he swiftly jumped over him and landing on his forehead. "...Did they say that thing was a hedgehog?" Pauline muttered to Daisy.

"Yeah...But, I thought he was some kind of blue hamster...or guinea pig...or something." Daisy said, while shrugging.

"How can he be a guinea pig? He don't nothing like a rodent," Pauline griped. Daisy just stared annoyingly at her. "I bet...I bet he's a ferret...I mean, look at those shoes he has on, only a ferret would wear something tacky like that,"

"MAN, what are you talking about?!" Daisy sighed. "What you just said didn't make an ounce of sense..." she then slapped her forehead.

"Hmm...Where's the big red button Eggman always puts on his robots?" Sonic muttered, running all over the robotic canine, while looking around. "It usually blows up everything."

In the distance everyone could hear Shadow's disturbing chuckling. "Your childish pattering is always amusing Sonic, but leave that mutt to me," Shadow muttered channeling his energy and lifting his hand into the air and snapping his fingers. "Chaos Snap."

A red lightning bolt came down from the sky zapping both Sonic and the Egg Cerberus. "A true work of perfection, if I might say so..." he chortled crossing his arms. Shadow's Chaos Snap managed to blow of another one of the Egg Cerberus' heads reverting it back into the Egg Rover.

Sonic was jolted off the Egg Rover's head and crashed in front of Mario twitching from the electricity. '"I...I don't know what's going on here, but I'm not gonna let that robot interrupt Peach's festival," cried Mario looking up into the air.

The Egg Rover seemed to be losing tremendous amounts of energy as it took every step, but Mario's work attracted the ire of the Egg Rover. It then turned toward Mario scanning him, but the canine was not interested. "Negative...Organism is not a Hedgehog...Further Examination reveal target is a Overweight Plumber...Status Ignore."

The red plumber's face turned a hue of red from anger. "Oh yeah, If I'm-a so fat how about you digest some of my fireballs," Mario yelled embarrassed by his weight as his palms burned with fire. Despite being a fatty Mario ran at a high rate of speed sliding underneath the android blasting it with numerous fireballs.

One of Egg Rover's eyes turned dim from the lose of all power on the left side of its body. "No this does not compute...This cannot be...I am superior to all living organisms. How can I lose?"

Shadow folded his arms against his chest sighing. "Just because Eggman tells you that you're superior doesn't mean its true." Shadow slowly held out his arms and blasted the Egg Cerberus with a Chaos Spear destroying it in one blast.

"What was that thing?" Mario cried looking up at Sonic.

Sonic seemed embarrassed. "Sorry about that its just another one of Eggman's weird inventions. You know Eggman he's a wacko scientist remember."

Once it was safe Toaden ran out from behind the bushes over to the deactivated Egg Rover and shoved his sword in its eye. "See Princess its all part of my plan. I pretended to be afraid, so that I could effectively protect you from harm."

"I can't believe you Toaden. You have the gall to brag about something Mario and these brave little hedgehogs did you should be ashamed," Princess Peach fumed glaring at Toaden.

Silver immediately turned toward Sonic and Shadow telling them about the genie's lamp that was lost in the Mushroom Kingdom. "What's an Erazor Djinn?" Shadow then asked with his arms refolded.

"I've battled Erazor Djinn before I thought I defeated him. Anyway my friend Shahra told me that he was being punished for his misdeeds and he was forced to remain in his lamp until he granted the wishes of one thousand people ,"Sonic sighed turning toward Shadow. "Its my fault I thought he would change if he had time to stew in that lamp."

Shadow turned toward Sonic violently jacking him up by his chest fur. "Dammit Sonic you always do this. Your bleeding heart always stops you from defeating whatever maniac that tries killing you."

However, Sonic was not discouraged in the least. "Don't worry Shadow we'll defeat Erazor Djinn together. With the five of us no bad dude could hope to stand a chance."

Luigi cautioning pointed at himself. "Who me?! Oh no."

"Luigi, didn't you hear Silver's tale we've got to protect the Mushroom Kingdom from that genie," Mario cried flailing around.

Shadow snapped at Mario then growling. "I say forget about him...If he's this much of a coward then he's useless."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere over the Kalamari Sea**

After getting defeated by Mario and Luigi for like the hundredth time, a dejected Wario and his sidekick Waluigi rode in a little raft riddled with holes over the Kalamari Sea. "Arghhhh...Dammit

its not fair I wanna be rich," whined Wario standing up in the boat causing it to sway back and forth.

Waluigi tried calming down Wario, he was letting water into their raft. "Well you did try to steal all of Princess Peach's money? Its not like Mario was gonna let you get away with that," Waluigi replied in his nasally voice. "Maybe we should come up with a different strategy. I think we should focus on destroying Mario and Luigi first, then it'll be clean sailing toward Peach's wealth."

"Hrmmm...I like that plan String Bean I'm glad I thought of it myself," Wario laughed cracking his knuckles.

However they had no such strategy and Waluigi asked. "Uh...Wario?"

"What is it now Stickman?" growled Wario.

Waluigi dropped his head in shame as he stared at the raft worm ridden floor. "How the hell are we gonna defeat Mario and his stupid brother? We've never did it before actually we always fail miserably remember."

Even Wario became distraught, but soon the Wario Bros. luck turned when a strange lamp floated by in the water. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with you Toothpick we're losers."

Wario always had an eye for gold and noticed the lamp floating by. "Huh?! What is this?"

After Wario pulled the lamp out of the water, Waluigi realized what it was. "Don't you know what this is Wario? Its a Genie's Lamp we could wish Mario was defeated," cried Waluigi with tears running down his cheek. "So just rub that bad boy and make the genie come out."

Wario shrugged as he set the lamp down in the raft and began rubbing it vigorously. "C'mon out here now genie and make me a stinkin' millionaire."

Black smoke plumed out of the lamp and a large genie appeared out the lamp. "Hahaha...I'm finally free. That stupid lamp no longer can hold me against my will," chuckled Erazor Djinn as he stretched out after a long sleep. "My name is Erazor Djinn the strongest genie in all of existence."

Erazor Djinn had purplish skin and wore a long brown cape with white pants. "I have you two to thank for my freedom now I can exact my revenge."

**A/N: Wario and Waluigi have discovered the Genie Lamp Silver was warning Mario and the others about, with Erazor Djinn as The evil Wario Bros. granter, what is in store for our heroes? Stay tune! **


	4. Wario's Wishmaker

**Disclamier: I don't own anything Sega and Nintendo related.**

**Sonic & Mario II: ****World Heroes**

**Chapter Four**

**Wario's Wishmaker**

Being ordered to grant wishes by someone like Wario made Erazor Djinn annoyed. "Hehehe...I have no interest in granting wishes to the likes of you," growled Erazor Djinn, but deep down he knew that he could not break free of the lamp's pull. "Grrr...I still need a lot more power until I'm finally free forever. I guess for now, I'll use the energy from these morons wishes to restore mine."

"Hey...Who are you calling a moron?" yelped Waluigi shaking his bony fist at Erazor Djinn.

Wario immediately whacked Waluigi with his fist. "Shut up, stupid! You know that genies are all uppity. I don't care what he calls me, all he need from him is to make me filthy stinkin' rich!"

Erazor Djinn hated granting wishes more than anything, but he needed the negative energy of selfish wishes to get powerful. "Hmph. You only get three wishes, so you better not mess it up fat boy. I do have one word of warning, though. After you complete your third wish, you'll get you what you deserve." he then smirked

The extremely greedy somewhat evil plumber in yellow overalls thought all about his selfish desires. "Whatever!" he chuckled. "Now, listen up, because I'm not repeating myself. First, I wish me and String Bean had a giant castle with as much gold as freakin' possible," Wario laughed cracking his knuckles. "I want my castle to be twice as big as Princess Peach's, it should also have a swimming pool filled with liquid gold."

A sinister smirked appeared on Erazor Djinn's face thinking that he could drain tons of negative energy from these two plumbers. "Hehehe, your selfish wish is my command." Suddenly a giant mansion appeared not too far from the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Here's your castle, you fat moron."

Erazor Djinn absorbed the negative energy from Wario's wish, but he was in for a real surprise Wario was not a very grateful person.

"Hmm...Its not bad, but I've seen better," muttered Wario walking around his brand new palace, but the greedy plumber did not seem too pleased if you asked me.

Erazor Djinn then turned toward Wario gritting his teeth. "WHAT?! How dare you mortal?! I granted your petty wish and you dare insult me?"

However Waluigi seemed grateful as he flopped onto the couch. "Hey, Wario? I like this place, it'll be the perfect pad to devise a plan to destroy Mario."

Wario wasn't letting this thing about their mansion go. "Shut up, Toothpick, I need to live like a king, not like some sort of millionaire! This is SO unacceptable."

"Not that I care, but why are you two so obsessed with this Mario fellow?" asked Erazor Djinn while filing his fingernails.

Waluigi rubbed his temple in frustration, you never ask Wario why he hated Mario. "Grrrr...Mario is always so damned perky I hate him," Wario growled pulling out his hair. "I HATE HIM."

"Wario doesn't need a reason to hate Mario, he just does," Waluigi then groaned.

"You two are real morons I hope you know that. Once I get free I'll crush you two like the worms you truly are," Erazor Djinn muttered coldly.

Waluigi then looked over at Wario seemingly ignoring Djinn's threats. "So Wario, what's the next plan?"

Wario then placed his hands on his stubby chin thinking aloud. "Next, I should probably challenge Mario to a fight, but first I need to make sure I have the upper hand."

"Why don't you simply wish your nemesis away?" asked Erazor already fed up with the incompetent Wario Bros. "...You see, that's why I hate working with idiots."

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom **

Unbeknownst to our heroes, the Koopa King Bowser had overheard their entire conversation from the hilltop. "Grahahaha...I could use those rings to force that genie to grant me thousands of wishes and Princess Peach will be mine," chuckled the dastardly Bowser putting his binoculars away.

The Koopatrol that was supposed to guard Bowser then asked. "Shall I bring the Klown Car around sire?"

"Yea...Go get it and once we return to the castle I'll have Kammy and Kamek whip up some spell to help us locate those rings," Bowser laughed loudly. The Koopatrol then flew over the Klown Car, so he and Bowser could head back to the castle and devise an evil plan.

* * *

Sonic stretched out chuckling. "So where is Erazor Djinn anyway?"

Despite hailing from the future Silver really didn't know more than Sonic or Shadow. "Uh, I...I don't know Sonic," sighed Silver shrugging, but using Sonic's optimism he then smiled. "But if we look for the World Rings I'm sure we'll bump into Erazor Djinn."

It was obvious Mario was the groups leader and he immediately took charge. "I think we could cover more ground if we split up," Mario suggested to the group. "Luigi you and Sonic could go look for information on these World Rings while the rest of us go look for Erazor Djinn."

"Uh...Ma...Mario why should I find any information on those rings?" asked Luigi shivering.

Shadow couldn't believe that Silver and Sonic were hanging on everyone of Mario's words. "This is ridiculous why should we do anything an overweight plumber says?"

"Do you have a better suggestion Shadow? Its not like we know the landscape of this dimension we could get lost easily," Silver sighed irritating Shadow.

Mario then looked toward his cowering brother Luigi and smiled. "Well I thought it would be easier for you to go to a library than fight some all powerful genie bent on world domination, but if you wanna switch I'm game."

The thought of fighting any monster wasn't good for Luigi and he cried. "Oh, no I'll go to the library Mario."

"Uh...Personally I enjoy fighting more than books, but this is really important so where is this library located Luigi," Sonic shrugged as he then followed behind Luigi heading out of Princess Peach's castle.

Luigi turned around forgetting that someone was following behind him. "Oh...The library is in Petal Meadows I really like that place it's full of Koopas, but they make the best taffy around."

Sonic slightly remembered something about fighting some turtles. "You mean like the Koopa Bros. or something?"

"Oh the Koopa Bros. are Koopas, but they're villains. Mayor Krumps and the Petal Meadow Koopas are good guys like us," chortled Luigi. "But the Koopa Clan does have a vast knowledge of everything in their library, so if it isn't there then no one would have it."

Luigi and Sonic finally made it to Petal Meadow. Fresh cut flowers surrounded the borders of Petal Meadows a beautiful city ran by Koopas.

"Let's head for the library. Professor Frankly should be there, he runs the place." Luigi muttered trying to take his mind off the delicious taffy that Koopie Koo made. "He's an Accredited Teacher from Goom U, but he's here studying all types of treasures."

Before Luigi could reach the library, Krumps, the Mayor of Petal Meadow, walked toward him. "Hey aren't you Murphy's little brother Ludwig?"

Luigi then chortled while shaking Mayor Krumps' shriveled up hand. "Uh...sir my brother is Mario and my name is Luigi. You've got to forgive Krumps, Sonic he's a bit senile."

Sonic scratched around inside his ears yawning. "C'mon Luigi the faster we find that book, the faster I can get back to fighting monsters."

Mayor Krump large beard then muffled his voice. "Ludwig if you're looking for the library old man Frankly runs it."

Luigi tried really hard to be nice to the doddering old man, but Sonic's impatience was getting the best of him. "C'mon Luigi let's get out of here the library is awaiting us," Sonic groaned while grabbing Luigi's arm and running off at high speeds.

Sonic ran across the Petal Meadow landscape looking for this building, but he immediately stopped in front of a gigantic cobble building that was labeled "Petal Meadows Library of Everything" while smirking. "So this must be the place I knew I would find it."

Luigi danced around dizzy after Sonic let go of his hand. "Hmmm...I guess we're here."

Much to Luigi's surprise, Professor Frankly awaited them outside the library. "Ahh...Mr. Luigi you're here and you've brought...I presume Sonic the Hedgehog with you."

"How did you know we were coming?" Luigi asked a bit taken aback.

Professor Frankly was a Goomba of vast knowledge and he was considered the best and the brightest of all Mushroom Kingdom citizens. "Ah...Master Mario informed me of your quest for knowledge," Professor Frankly snickered brightly.

"So, did Mario tell you that we were interested in any information on the World Rings?" asked Luigi surprised by Frankly's vast insight.

"Yes, in deedy. Actually I've got more than that, Luigi. I've got one of those World Rings in the library," chuckled Frankly waddling back into the library.

Sonic was stunned speechless, how could a Goomba like Professor Frankly find a World Ring so effortlessly and he then cried. "He's got a World Ring?!"

Luigi and Sonic then walked into the enormous building behind the Goomba where Sonic saw white pillar holding the building and large books lining each wall. "Whoa this place could give a guy a splitting headache," muttered Sonic following Frankly over to a bookshelf.

Unbeknownst to our heroes four punk Koopas were ease dropping on Luigi, Sonic, and Professor Frankly. "Hehehe...With the Koopa Bros. being out of the way, then us the Daft Punk Koopa will be the raddest team around," snickered Brick, the orange Koopa Troopa. "Bowser will have no choice, but to reinstate us as his top minions dude."

"Yo B-Dawg it's for reals. We gon' be da best," chuckled Boomer, the blue Koopa Troopa, while polishing his giant gold chain.

Butch, the purple Koopa Troopa, then placed his hands on his cheek while rearranging his glasses muttering. "Hmmm...If I can anticipate the trajectory of our mission I'm hundred percent certain that we'll come out on top."

Boomer looked over Brick who just climbed down from the windowsill asking. "Uh...Dawg if we gon' beat da Koopa Bros. don't we need one mo' memba?"

"Duh? We do have a fourth member its our sis Bridgette. She's in there now doing a little undercover snooping," Brick then laughed.

Bridgette, a girl Koopa Troopa with a pink shell, was inside the library also looking up information on the World Ring while also keeping an eye on Sonic, Luigi, and especially Professor Frankly. "I'm watching you and once you make a move Frankly I'll cut you throat," Bridgette muttered pulling throwing needles from her shell.

Suddenly a tiny radio came on and Boomer's voice broadcasted over it: Yo, Bridge-Dawg chill out wit dat. Dis is suppose to be just a stakeout ya know I mean aight."

**A/N: Who are the mysterious Koopas, stay tune!**


	5. Luigi Screws Up, Again

**A/N: Here I am, with yet another update to my Mario & Sonic story. I do hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is owned.**

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Five**

**Luigi's Screw Up, Again**

Bridgette edge closer to Professor Frankly, so she could hear him more clearly. "But my research did find out that whatever brought you two fellas here, also opened different warp pipes in your realm," Professor Frankly sighed, looking at Sonic.

"Warp Pipe? What's a Warp Pipe?" Sonic asked, while looking at Luigi, puzzled.

Luigi then explained to Sonic about the magical pipes that covered the entire Mushroom Kingdom's sewer system. "A warp pipe is like a transporter, it can help you cover a lot of ground in just mere seconds."

"So, that means anybody from my realm, who happens to stumble across it and jump inside of it, could accidentally end up in this world?" Sonic asked frantically.

Professor Frankly then looked down at the ground muttering. "Sonic, I'm afraid so. But, that's not even the worst part; I fear we have no way of finding out who they are or what they could possibly want. If they find out about the World Rings things could get hairy."

Before Bridgette could get to Frankly, Boomer then spoke into the radio. "In Petal Meadows all we bang is screwed n chopped..! If it ain't already, we do it our damnselves know what I'm talk'n bout…? Brick is right though, the Koopa bros. are years behind us, we been slammin candy do'z and rollin on swangaz, these here ain't daytonz Koopa, they vogues get ya mind right. Chunk up da deuce........!"

Bridgette then groaned back on the radio. "Boomer, I already told you that I don't understand it when you talk like that."

"Give me that you idiot," Butch muttered snatching the radio from his brother. "Hey, Bridgette this is Butch, don't do anything foolish. Our main objective is just surveillance, if we make a mistake the whole mission could be compromised."

Bridgette then shouted into the radio. "Forget the mission! I can practically see the World Ring myself, so I'm going after it. With or without your help!"

"No, Bridgette don't..." However, before Butch could finish, Bridgette turned the radio off. "Err...Such rashness! Why must she always do this? She's going to jeopardy our mission!"

"I moved close enough, it's time for me to strike..." Bridgette then rolled out from behind the bookshelf throwing some needles at Professor Frankly, but Sonic noticed the needles and moved at blazing speeds saving the Goomba.

"Uh...who's there?" Luigi cried with his teeth chattering.

Bridgette then whistled prompting her brothers Brick, Boomer, and Butch to rush into the library ready to brawl. "Just hand over the World Ring before you get hurt," Brick growled cracking his knuckles.

Seeing the four Koopas standing in front of them was a bit much for Sonic and he began chuckling loudly. "Are you kidding me? What could a bunch of midget turtles do to us?"

"What da hell? You don't know nothing 'bout us I'm a King. Somebody Betta Tell'em," Boomer then cried.

Sonic couldn't understand Boomer and scratched his head muttering. "...Huh?"

"Dammit Boomer, just stop talking," Butch muttering rubbing his temples in frustration. "Now if you value you life Frankly you'll hand over that ring."

"G...get back Frankly," muttered Luigi as his knees shook from his fright of the Daft Punk Koopas, but he knew Mario would be furious if something happened to Frankly. "Me and Sonic will protect you."

"That's right, Goomba dude!" Sonic chortled, running in place. "Leave it to me!!!" Sonic then took off like lightning and started running circles around Brick, Boomer and Butch.

"W-What the?! A land mammal shouldn't be able to create this amount of inertia. It just doesn't make sense," Butch cried startled from Sonic's speed.

"Man, you guys talk really weird," Sonic groaned as he stopped running. He then lounged toward Butch, performing a bicycle kick, knocking him high into the air with his shoes. "Heheh. How did you enjoy my Swift Kicks?"

After Butch crashed into a bunch of bookcase, Sonic leapt up into the air curling up into a tight little ball. "Alright, dudes! Check this!" Sonic then crashed into both Brick and Boomer and started slamming them with his Homing Attack.

Boomer stumbled backwards and leaned up against a stool. "Damn, dis ain't gon' fly. Dat beava' ain't gonna embarrass me. Like som' two-bit chump!" After pushing off the stool, Boomer immediately ran toward Sonic throwing a couple of wild punches. "Stay still so I can beat yo ass."

Sonic evaded Boomer's fists as if they were nothing. "Dude, you're way too slow!" he chuckled mockingly, before Brick came from behind slamming a chair into his back knocking the hedgehog to the ground.

"Uhhh...Dude...was that REALLY uncalled-for," Sonic huffed rubbing the back of his head. Brick just shrugged. "My poor little noggin, you guys will pay for that." Sonic then slammed into Brick, while trampling him by running back and forth.

Boomer pulled a pair of numb-chucks from his shell and twirled them around his body. "I guess I'll just hav' ta make it juicy for ya." Sonic just stood there scratching his head as Boomer spun his numb-chucks.

Even though what Boomer just said didn't make any sense, Sonic was more than ready to fight him. "Dude, I don't know what you just said, but I'm always itching for a scrap!" he smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"This doesn't make any sense? We should have the clear upper hand. I mean, there's three of us and only one of him," Butch cried lifting himself up.

Sonic dodged Boomer's numb-chuck strikes and kicked him in the face with a couple of Swift Kicks sending the turtle sailing, but just as Brick and Butch ran over Sonic leapt into the air. "Hurricane Whirlwind."

Sonic then leapt up in the air and started spinning around and he then started breakdancing once he landed on the ground. "Seriously! You dudes are all bark and no bite...Heheheh." he chuckled forming a small whirlwind.

Butch watched with his mouth agape as the hurricane came roaring toward him and his moronic brother. "Uhh, how the? But t-that's impossible…" he murmured.

Butch and Brick were trapped inside Sonic's miniature hurricane. "Uhh, dudes...I think I'm gonna hurl..." Brick gagged holding his mouth. "I'm about to totally blow chunks."

"Hell nah, boy! Des are da new Jordans!" Boomer groaned. "Scuff'em and DIE!"

While Sonic was dealing with Butch, Brick, and Boomer, the scientist Professor Frankly grabbed the World Ring and tried running out of the library. "Oh dear this isn't good! I need to hide I can't let this gem fall into the wrong hands."

"There's no where for you to hide loser," Bridgette roared as Luigi was left to deal with the leader of the Daft Punk Koopas. Bridgette then tossed some of her needles at Luigi, but he leapt up dodging the attack. "Humph, not bad I guess even a chicken can fly," chuckled Bridgette pulling out a long Chomp-Chain twirling it around in the air.

Bridgette's words hurt Luigi and he then decided to fight back while leaping high into the air spinning over the Chain-Chomp. While flailing around in the air, Luigi began storing energy, but he couldn't control it and misfired. "Green Missile."

Luigi then slammed into Bridgette scorching her with his fire while knocking her outside the library through a massive hole. Luigi then leapt out of the hole confronting Bridgette in the garden. "Grrr..." he growled before throwing fireballs at Bridgette, but she quickly withdrew into her shell deflecting the fireballs.

"I guess you're not as incompetent as I thought," huffed Bridgette while stepping back pulling out a smoke bomb. Bridgette then threw the smoke bomb at Luigi blinding him. "I guess I'll have to use some real Ninjitsu on you."

After doing a couple of hand signs, Bridgette then withdrew into her shell spinning around in circles and released water from each hole. "Water Style Hydro Pump Jutsu," Bridgette cried while twirling through the air spraying water everywhere, before blasting Luigi like a hose. Bridgette also happened to be a Ninjakoopa like the Koopa Bros., but she was actually a competent warrior.

While Luigi struggled to move through the water, Bridgette noticed Professor Frankly trying to escape from the library. "I don't think so. You're not getting away with that ring Water Style Aqua Tail Jutsu," cried Bridgette landing in the grass. (Uh, Why is she using Pokemon attacks?)

Suddenly a large hand made out of pure water formed out of where Bridgette's tail should have been and the Aqua Tail grabbed Frankly imprisoning him a pool of water. Bridgette then whistled summoning her brothers from wherever they were. "Alright, Luigi give it up or Frankly here is a dead Goomba," Bridgette threatened.

"Oh No," Luigi groaned as he got back up to his feet and suddenly Sonic arrived at the scene with a blink of the eye.

Bridgette separated the World Ring from Professor Frankly passing it down to Brick. "Okay guys. We've got what we came for, it's time to go," Bridgette then cried throwing a smoke bomb and the Daft Punk Koopas then vanished from sight.

"No! Mario is gonna kill me. How could we let them steal the World Ring?" Luigi whined.

Sonic walked over trying to soothe Luigi. "Don't worry about it, dude. We'll get the next for sure."

* * *

Meanwhile inside a large castle located in the Bowser Badlands and surrounded by boiling magma, Bowser and the Koopatrol leader Rusty, an elder Koopatrol with a long white beards with pale blue eyes, walked through the castle heading toward the MagiKoopa Keep. "Alright let's see what Kammy has brewing," Bowser chuckled.

Bowser and Rusty walked into the room where Kammy did her work; smoke could be seen bellowing out of the pot. "Kammy I heard that the World Rings could bind a genie to your whims. So I want you and that haggity-hag-hag of a sister of yours to get on a way to locate those rings."

Kammy turned toward Bowser with a devious grin. "Mehehe...I knew you were about to come your Ugliness. That's why I had Kamella start brewing up a potion to found the first ring's location." Kamella stood over a large cauldron full of a strange purple bubbling fluid.

**A/N: Damn, the battle inside the library has drawn to a dramatic conclusion! Luigi failed to keep the World Ring safe and so The Daft Punk Koopas (A knockoff of the Koopa Bros.) has ended up with it. What's going to happen? Just stay tune.**


	6. The Mummy's Curse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Sega nor Nintendo related. **

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Six**

**The Mummy's Curse**

After a humiliating defeat Luigi, Sonic, and Professor Frankly returned the Mushroom Kingdom with their heads down. "Damn, this is so lame," Sonic then cried. "I wonder if Shadow will be angry with me? I mean he's always cranky."

"Oh...Mario is gonna be so disappointed in me," Luigi sighed loudly.

"...Man, it really is a drag..." Sonic sighed, while picking inside his ears. "Who'd thought those idiotic turtles would of got off with that ring."

However once Sonic, Luigi, and Frankly reached the castle, Princess Peach told them that Mario, Shadow, and Silver were gone. "Sorry Luigi, but you've just missed Mario. He took the other hedgehogs to Gritzy Desert. Professor E. Gadd mentioned that he picked up weird energy spikes from the Gritzy Desert."

"I can't believe Master Mario isn't here?! I need to inform him about those Daft Punk Koopa rogues that stole the World Ring from us," Frankly chortled with a bit of anger.

Princess Peach covered her mouth shrieking in horror. "Oh no! Your ring was stolen! How awful that must be for you!"

Luigi and Sonic sat around a table inside the castle with tons of delicious foods surrounding them. "Hrmm...I cannot just sit around here stuffing my face! I hate losing!" Sonic cried standing up from the table. "I...uh...need to get some fresh air."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the globe in the Gritzy Desert, Wario, Waluigi, and Erazor Djinn were skulking throughout the unbearable hot desert. "Grr...Tell me again, why are we walking in this godforsaken desert?" Wario gruffed pulling his feet out of some quicksand.

"I've already told, you fat, disgusting imbecile. Once I collect all the World Rings I'll become super powerful!" Erazor Djinn scoffed floating over his lamp. "Yes. I'll be a GOD, nobody will be able to match me! This one world and the other shall belong to me and ONLY me."

Erazor Djinn then started laughing all tyrannically. However, Wario still did not fully understand and so he asked. "So, what does this have to do with me?!"

"Oh...uh...once I gain my extra power I could...um...grant you...uhh...even more wishes?" Erazor Djinn replied lying through his teeth. "You see if you help me I'll be able in turn to repay the favor. You see, that way we all win."

Waluigi then laughed folded his arms. "I can't wait till we get all those extra wishes!" he then placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm...I wish I knew what I wanted?"

"Your wish is my command!" Erazor Djinn said, causing a giant cloud of smoke to plume up through the air. Erazor Djinn then looked down at Waluigi. "You would have wished that some guy named Prince Peasley would fall madly in love with you...Uh."

After Djinn granted his wish, Waluigi's eyes became buck as he quickly turned toward the steaming yellow plumber. "W-Wait...I can explain, Wario?! It's not what you think!"

Wario immediately grabbed Waluigi by the throat growling. "Warggg. I don't care about your little gay fantasies about Peasely!" he then started strangling him. "But, what I do care about is...You just wasted one of MY wishes, you pencil neck turkey!"

Hearing all the noise attracted the attention of a Sandy Pokey and it roared as it lounged toward the ground digging a massive hole pulling Wario, Waluigi, and Erazor Djinn down into a pit. "Oh...no!" Wario cried flailing his arms around. "Let-a me gooo!!!!"

"Hmm...What a strange creature..." Erazor murmured, floating outta the hole as he watched Wario and Waluigi sank inside the sandpit.

"Don't just stand there like moron!" Wario yelped. Waluigi was in the background flailing around like a fish. "Get us outta HERE!!!!"

Erazor Djinn just paused, before mumbling to himself. "Hm, I suppose I should rescue them before they meet with a sandy demise. I mean, it's not like they haven't made their third wish yet."

* * *

Meanwhile, further away from the sinking Wario Bros. Our heroes Mario, Shadow, and Silver were also investigating in the desert after a series of strange events. "Huh?! Did you guys hear that?" Mario asked looking at Silver and Shadow. "It sounds like someone's screaming!"

Shadow seemed to be a lot more pissed off than Silver and jacked Mario by his collar growling loudly. "Hrmmm...Damn you, Mario! I'm a warrior not some stupid jewel sniffing dog!"

Mario swatted Shadow's hands away, while laughing. "C'mon Shadow, this is an easy mission; all we have to do is find out who's causing all this trouble! Besides, don't you remember? E. Gadd said a large source of energy was detected in this direction, it could be a World Ring!"

Suddenly Mario, Silver, and Shadow could feel the earth moving underneath their feet almost like an earthquake and seemingly, out of nowhere a pyramid emerged out of the ground. "Whoa...I didn't even sense anything under our feet!" Silver cried staring up at the ominous pyramid. "I betcha the World Ring is in that ruin!"

Mario, Sonic, and Silver then entered into the eerie pyramid, but it was deaf silent inside, the only thing Mario saw was cobwebs lining the walls. "It's obvious no one has been in here for centuries!" Mario shuddered burning the cobwebs with a fireball. A large branch could be seen on the ground and Mario decided to use it as a torch.

The expedition party then walked deeper into the pyramid and Silver noticed strange markings that could been seen on the wall. "Wow! What is this, ancient text?" Silver cried running over to the wall, but he stepped on a cracked step by mistake.

Unbeknownst to Silver he triggered a trap and suddenly the wall opened up firing poison-tipped arrows at our heroes. "Wahhhh!!!" Mario cried leaping over the arrows as the hit against the walls melting them.

"What the?" Shadow snarled before using Chaos Control to stop the arrows from flying. "Now Chaos Spear!" he yelped, reappearing. Shadow then held out his hand, blasting the wall with a yellow ray destroying the rest of the arrows before they could launch.

Silver deciphered the text and quickly turned toward an exhausted Mario and Shadow crying out. "Alright, guys! According to this, the entire pyramid is fill with traps!"

Mario took off his hat and wiped sweat from his brow. "I think we coulda guessed that one myself."

"Oh, that's not the best part Mario! According to this text an old pharaoh by the name of Tutankoopa used to rule these lands, but his regime was oppressive and his own guards lead a coup against him. It is said that Tutankoopa was buried alive in this pyramid and if his pyramid is disturbed his soul will become revived!" Silver exclaimed, he loved myths and such.

Mario seemed a bit scared. "Wait a minute! An evil pharaoh called Tutankoopa! Maybe we should get outta here!"

"We can't, Mario! Its also mentioned in this text that once we entered the pyramid we were immediately cursed and Tutankoopa would just hunt us down!" Silver then retorted. "Besides, he has a treasure trove somewhere in here and I can faintly sense a World Ring!"

Shadow punched the wall laughing hysterically. "This is perfect! I get to battle against an undead pharaoh and get a World Ring! Could this day get any better?!"

"So where is this treasure trove?" Mario asked wanting to leave the pyramid as soon as possible.

Silver turned back to the ancient text and after reading it, he smiled. "Alright it's located directly underneath us!"

"Okay I'll hammer the ground with a couple of Chaos Spear and then we can just drop down below." Shadow muttered unfolding his arms.

Silver ran in front of Shadow waving his arms. "You can't do that! Shadow, this place is full of knowledge we should preserve it for future generations."

"Get outta my way! I'm busting through the ground and there's nothing you can do about it!" Shadow yelled pushing Silver aside. "Chaos Spear." Shadow yelled firing a couple of yellow blasts at the ground, but the pyramid's base was way too strong.

"What the hell? I guess this cave doesn't know the HELL I am!" Shadow griped preparing for an even stronger attack.

Shadow's entire body glowed brightly as he emanated Chaos Energy. "Let's see if this pyramid can handle my Chaos Blast!" Shadow then let off tremendous amounts of energy destroying everything in sight causing the bottom of the pyramid to cave in.

Mario, Shadow, and Silver then fell through the hole landing in Tutankoopa's treasure trove. "Dammit look what you did Shadow?! All that precious knowledge is lost forever!" Silver moaned.

"Shut up! Who cares about some stupid pyramid! We're here for the World Ring!" Shadow then snarled replying to Silver.

Tons of treasure lined the floor of the trove and Mario saw crowns, gold bars, and diamonds any greedy bastards dream, but he did not see a World Ring. "Hmm...All I see is other jewels! Are you sure the ring is in here Silver?"

Just then sand poured into the room where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver stood. "Foolish Mortals! Who dares intrude the domain of the Great Pharaoh Tutankoopa?!" cried a mysterious voice. "I'll bury you alive under a pile of sand!"

Tutankoopa was MagiKoopa, who wore a long yellow robe with his enormous crown made of Chain-Chomp and he pointed his scepter at them. "I knew you mortals were after my ring! I could careless about the ring in general, but no fool that enters my realm will live to tell about it!"

Mario and Silver stood their in awe, a real life mummy was actually speaking to them, but Shadow was not amused. "Just hand over that ring before you get hurt!" Shadow griped pointing toward Tutankoopa. "I'm not in the mood for your garbage!"

"Mortal! You dare order I the great pharaoh Tutankoopa around?" Tutankoopa cried insulted by what

Shadow just said. "I'll summon Chain-Chomps to drag you into the pits of HELL! Where you'll burn for all eternity like the guards who betrayed me."


	7. Which Witch is Which

**Disclaimer: Nothing's own, folks**

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Seven**

**Which Witch is Which?**

Silver the Hedgehog stepped forward as he then tried reasoning with Tutankoopa, but the ancient monarch was not one to reason with. "I am Tutankoopa, the Pharaoh of the Third Koopa Dynasty, and I will pass judgment on your damned souls!" Tutankoopa raised up his scepter creating gigantic wave of sand that headed straight for our heroes.

"Only judgment being passed will be yours, you freak of nature! Chaos Spear!" Shadow yelled tossing a couple yellow blasts at the wall of sand, but it didn't as much crack the wall.

"Hm?" Mario noticed the sand on the ground was disturbing around weirdly and immediately dove toward Shadow grabbing him before the sand could crush him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mario?" griped Shadow shoving Mario away.

Silver teleported not too far from where Mario and Shadow were. "That's not ordinary sand, Mario! I'm picking up some strange vibes!" he then placed his hand on his chin and moaned. "Hmm, so that means Tutankoopa must be using some sort of...evil magic!" Both Shadow and Mario stared at Silver with a Duh! expression on their faces.

"Okay that was a bit obvious, I'll admit! However, I can surely state that the scepter is the source of his power! In all reality, the scepter is Tutankoopa or what remains of his spirit! This being before us is something the scepter conjured up!" Silver muttered turning toward Tutankoopa. "Am I right?"

"How dare you attest that I'm just a mere scepter, you impendent worm!" Tutankoopa howled being sure to keep the scepter close to his body.

"So, it's that scepter that gives him that power, huh?" Shadow muttered standing up slowly patting the sand of his fur. "Hehehe...I guess the scepter is also what that bounds that so-called pharaoh to this world! Without it I bet he returns to nothingness!"

Hearing them berate him was too much for Tutankoopa and he lifted up his scepter reciting a spell from the days of long ago. "Sand Coffin!" Sand poured into the room filling it up at a vast clip and Tutankoopa snickered. "Mortals who dare mock Tutankoopa will be buried alive just like I was! Do not fret though, the rest of the world will meet the same fate!"

"You psychopath! I would never let you do something that evil!" Mario cried reaching into his overalls pulling out a Metal Cap and placed the cap on top of his head. Suddenly Mario's entire body shivered as it was being covered in a metallic chrome. "Metal Mario!" Mario then cried squeezing his fist pointing it at Tutankoopa.

Silver was surprised and intrigued by Mario's sudden transformation. "Wow! I had no idea Mario was capable of such a feat! I had no clue that he could breathe being encased in metal!"

"Humph, you should know better than that Silver nothing makes since here!" Shadow then huffed folding his arms. "Besides Metal Mario is a new one on me! I've never seen him turn into that one before!"

"Here we go!" cried Metal Mario as he ran straight through the sand clobbering Tutankoopa with a super punch sending the monarch into a wall. Metal Mario repeatedly punched and kicked Tutankoopa causing him to dissolve into nothing, but sand. "Wha? Did I get rid of him?"

However, the sand seemed to move to the back of the chamber reforming itself back into the tyrannical Tutankoopa. "Like I said Mortals cannot begin to fathom what I truly am! Now die in a sea of sand!" Underneath their feet Silver, Shadow, and Metal Mario could see the walls crumbling letting in more and more sand.

Silver squirmed around as the sand began to bury our heroes. "Grr...I need to do something before we're all buried!" Silver then closed his eyes focusing his psychic energy trying to lift up Shadow and Mario, but Mario's metallic form was way too heavy. Veins appeared on Silver's forehead as he tried lifting Metal Mario. "Dammit...Mario you weigh a ton!"

"I'll distract that overstuffed mummy while you free Mario!" Shadow muttered teleporting over to Tutankoopa, but Shadow was careless and the monarch coiled sand around the emo black hedgehog squeezing him. "Ahhhhhhh...Dammit!"

It took a lot of Silver's psychic abilities to lift Metal Mario out of the sand. "Whew! Alright Mario, let's go help Shadow before he get's the life drain out of him!" Silver then pointed his hand at Tutankoopa blasting him with a purple energy wave. "Chaos Pulse!" A loud ringing noise then echoed throughout the entire chamber causing Tutankoopa to dissolve again.

"Ahhh...You'll pay for that you Platypus!" Tutankoopa screeched reforming his Koopa state before beginning a strange chant. _"Chain...Chomp...I...summon...you...Chomp...Chain!"_ Large groups of Chomp-Chains were being crafted out of sand and they barked at Silver, Mario, and Shadow. "Hahahaha...no mortal has ever survived battling my pet Chain-Chomps!"

Meanwhile underneath the pyramid Wario, Waluigi, and Erazor Djinn were not too far from the World Ring. "This better damn be worth it!" Wario muttered attempting to dig upward breaching the ground. "Hey! I can see some light!" Wario pushed over a boulder and spotted Tutankoopa and the Chomp-Chains. "Whoa!!!!"

"Wario?" cried Metal Mario staring at the yellow greedy plumber inside a deep hole. "Y...you must be after a World Ring, too. Does your greed have no end?"

A gleam appeared in Wario's eyes and he helped Waluigi who appeared to be cradling a lamp in his arms out of the hole. "Ya heard that limp noodle, there is a World Ring here! I guess that Erazor Djinn was telling the truth!" Mario, Silver, and Shadow were shocked to hear that Wario and Waluigi were in cahoots with the evil Erazor Djinn.

"Wha? You shouldn't be working with Erazor Djinn he's bent on ruling the world!" Silver the Hedgehog pleaded with Wario, but it went through one ear and out the other. "No can't you tell he's the source of the destruction that has crippled our worlds!"

However, Wario really did not care as he flicked his middle finger at Silver. "All I care is that Erazor Djinn makes me stupid paid!"

"Oh, something in here is stupid, but it's not you about to get paid!" Shadow groaned rolling his eyes.

"You greedy fool! You couldn't possible comprehend what Erazor Djinn's capable of doing! So, I beg of you, please…give us the lamp." Silver pleaded.

"Bite me, fluffy!" Wario chuckled, while his stomach rumbled.

Being upstage enraged Tutankoopa more than anything; he was a bit of a Prima Donna. "Excuse me! I'm supposed to be the menacing one here! "Tutankoopa tapped his feet impatiently before raising up his scepter. "I guess I'll just have to kill all of you!"

Wario then turned toward Waluigi groaning. "Hey! String Bean keep that lamp safe or Else!"

Waluigi hid behind a turned over treasure chest just as Wario decided to join Mario, Silver, and Shadow in battle. "Hey, Mario! We can always fight each other later!" Even though Mario hated to admit it, Wario was right.

"Okay, but after Tutankoopa is down! Its just gonna be me and you, Wario!" Metal Mario shrieked.

Wario smirked at Mario before running toward with his shoulder down. "Here I go!" However, Tutankoopa blasted Wario with a wall of sand and while the plumber tried swimming out of the sand, Tutankoopa's Chain-Chomps leapt onto his back biting him. "Wahhhh!"

"Man, he's kinda pathetic!" Silver muttered while staring annoyingly at Wario. "Alright, let me give it a shot!" Silver yelped, leaping into the air. "Teleport Dash!" Silver immediately vanished before reappearing in front of Tutankoopa hammering him with a massive punch making him lose his concentration freeing Wario in the process.

Shadow immediately turned his attention to the Chomp-Chains and blasting them with yellow blasts of energy. "Chaos Spear!" Once Shadow blasted the Chomp-Chains, they reverted back into just mere sand.

Metal Mario then ran over toward Tutankoopa throwing metallic fireballs at him, but Tutankoopa spun his scepter around in the air blocking the fire.

"Hehehe...You mortals aren't all that bad, but I guess it's time to up the odds in my favor!" Tutankoopa smiled lifting his scepter high into the air. "I must say that I'm impressed I haven't been pushed this far in ages!" Strange symbols appeared all over Tutankoopa's body as he let off one of the strangest chants Mario had ever heard.

Suddenly more and more sand poured into the chamber surrounding causing his skin to crack Tutankoopa and he then formed into some sort of large creature made of sand. "Now mortals bare witness to my true form the sand spirit, TutanSphinx!" cried a large lion-like creature with Tutankoopa's face. "Now prepare for your doom!"

"Holy...Shit..." Waluigi murmured his mouth wide open staring at the over-sized Sphinx.

"Humph. What an absurd transformation..." Erazor yawned, while peering from his lamp. "You better not drop me, sticks." he said, looking up at Waluigi.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming!" Silver muttered looking over at his comrades, who were just as stunned. TutanSphinx lounged toward them with its claws bared, but Silver used Chaos Control to dodge the swipe from TutanSphinx. "I'm sensing some evil magic right there! Even Mephiles the Dark's power felt so evil!"

Metal Mario then turned toward Wario, Shadow, and Silver muttering. "Okay, since Silver and Shadow are faster than us they'll distract TutanSphinx! Wario, you and I will hammer that moron with all our strength!" Shadow, Silver, and Wario agreed to Mario's plan. "Okay, then guys let's get going!"

The hedgehog warriors Silver and Shadow made their moves leaping toward TutanSphinx distracting him by teleporting all around him. "Grrrr…I don't know what you foolish mortals are planning, but I'll stop it!" he yelped, swiping at them, but they were just too fast, none of his attempts were connecting.


	8. The Pharaoh's Rage

**Disclaimer: Nothing's own peoples!**

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Pharaoh's Rage**

Meanwhile far off in the Bowser Badlands, the Daft Punk Koopas had just returned to the castle. "I can't wait to give this World Ring to Lord Bowser!" Bridgette muttered, while balancing the ring in the palm of her hands. "I wonder if he'll let us back in the Koopa Trooper rankings for this!"

The Daft Punk Kart then landed on the air pad that looked an awful painted of Bowser Jr. "He best be doing dat, naw mean?" Boomer irked.

"...Huh, what do you mean?" Brick uttered, turning to his brother.

"Whatta mean, whatta do I mean?! I ain't running round like some sucka, naw mean?" Boomer uttered pulling up his oversized turtle shell as if they were a pair of baggy jeans. "It was hard gettin' dat ring, naw mean? And I ain't going back to dat meadow, naw mean?" However just large question marks appeared over Butch, Boomer, and Brick's heads.

"Hmmm...Maybe it would be wise for Bridgette to go to Lord Bowser alone!" Butch muttered pushing back his glasses. "I think her alone would suffice!" The look on Butch's face made it seem like something was troubling him immensely!"

Brick could not believe his brother's statement. "Are you kidding me, Butch?! We busted our asses too, so why should just Bridgette go?" Brick felt like Butch was trying to give Bridgette all the credit just because she was their older sister and team leader.

"It's not you that I'm worried about Brick. Actually, it's Boomer and his unusual manner of speech I'm worried about! I don't think Lord Bowser would appreciate being called son or naw mean!" Butch calmly responded. "It could set off some sort of incident!"

After pondering about it for a minute Brick sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, Butch! Boomer is a Grade A idiot! We'll watch him for you, Bridgette!" Brick hated telling Butch that he was right because Butch had to always be right.

Bridgette nodded, before leaving her brothers' side. "Right then. Make sure to keep a good eye up on him."

After a short walk, Bridgette finally made her way to the Bowser's Castle entrance. "...Gulp...Well, here goes nothing..." she then slowly pushed open a large cobble door and walked down the extremely long hallway down into Bowser's quarters. "Uh...excuse me Lord Bowser, but I have some urgent news for you! It's about the World Rings!"

However, Bowser stared at her like she was nothing and roared. "Grrr...Get out of here! Didn't I fire you bumbling Koopa Bros. after that Metal Sonic debacle?!" Every since losing to Metal Sonic, Bowser wanted nothing to do with Ninjakoopas.

Rusty, the elderly Koopatrol, then stared at Bridgette and rubbed his eyes feverishly before muttering. "Uh...sir, if I may, this is Bridgette, she's the leader of the Daft Punk Koopa. She has no connections with the Koopa Bros. whatsoever...At least I think."

"Oh, you're right, sir. I have nothing to do with those bumbling morons." Bridgette said, while nodding her head repeatedly.

Large photos of Princess Peach lined the walls with small cravings around the floor of Bowser and his son Bowser Jr. "Oh well, what do you want? Can't you see that I'm really busy?!" Bowser growled frightening Bridgette. "This better be good dammit or I'll have another head to put in Kamek's stew!"

After clearing her throat, Bridgette found the courage to speak up. "Uh...My team and I managed to steal a World Ring from Professor Frankly for you!" Bridgette then approached Bowser carrying the rings in her hands. "This ring is yours Lord Bowser under the condition that you let the Daft Punk Koopa return to the Koopa Troop."

Bowser carefully took the ring into his claws and a strange smile can across his face as he began laughing. "Hehehe! So, it seems that you actually brought me some actual results, unlike those other idiots! Uh...Remind me again, why did I fire you?"

"Uh...sir! You fired the Daft Punk Koopas, so you could hire your nephews, the Koopa Bros, remember?" Rusty muttered bowing slowly.

"Oh!!!" Bowser yelped. "...Wait, my nephews?"

"Sir, shall I prepare the Daft Punk Koopas a room?" However, Bowser motioned Rusty not to do that just yet. "Well, what is it that you want them to do, my liege?"

Bowser pulled a map out of his shell, handing it to Bridgette. "Go there; I have it under good surveillance by Kammy. A World Ring is said to reside there. If you can idiots can recover it for me, then I might consider giving you a room inside the Koopa Keep!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, inside Tutankoopa's pyramid**

Silver and Shadow were doing their best to distract the pharaoh, as Metal Mario ran toward TutanSphinx with his metallic fist balled up tightly. "Here I GOOO!"

However, since Metal Mario was running so slowly and his metal footsteps really gave his position away, TutanSphinx easily predicted Mario's attack and countered by blasting him with a huge amount of sand.

Shadow sighed, as he watched Mario went spiraling backward and then eventually crashing into a wall. "Uh...I think you should...I don't know...take that metal armor off?" Shadow huffed sarcastically looking down at Metal Mario. "It's really gives you away and you attack way too SLOW...Genius!"

Just then, Metal Mario ripped off his cap returning to normal Mario, but he immediately dug around in his overalls pulling out a leaf. "Hmm...exactly what I needed!" Mario chuckled transforming into Raccoon Mario. "Hehehe...look I've got a raccoon tail!"

Tanuki Mario then chuckled as he flicked his tail around feverishly, which irritated Shadow. "...ERRR...Will you stop wagging that faggity tail in my face?!" he growled, slapping away Mario's tail. "Why don't you do something useful for a chance?"

"Hohohoho! You're just jealous cuz I can fly now..." Mario chortled. Shadow just stood there growling, as his face turned dark red from anger.

No matter how many times Silver the Hedgehog blasted TutanSphinx nothing happened. "Grr...Dammit, I don't get it! It's like he's immortal or something?!" Silver landed on the ground wiping sweat from his gray brow. "Whew! I'm going back in! Chaos Control!"

TutanSphinx then slammed his large sand-like claw down on Silver preventing him from moving and also knocking large amounts of sand in his face. "I admire your courage rodent! But I am the light of the Koopa Clan!"

"Humph! You're nothing!" Shadow muttered snapping his fingers blasting TutanSphinx with multiple bolts of lightning from his Chaos Snap. "Silver, I'm disappointed in you! You're just as bad as Sonic nothing, but an useless hedgehog."

"How dare you strike me, you filthy, disgusting swamp rat! I'll crush your bones and devour your worthless soul!" TutanSphinx bellowed while releasing a ton of sand from its mouth. The sand seemed to be alive as it wrapped around Shadow's legs and tried pulling him in.

"Uh...Wait a minute guys! Remember the great Mario is here too!" Raccoon Mario cried as he then immediately took of like a blur picking up Wario while fluttering through the air with a flick of the tail.

"Eeeyyyyahhhh!" cried Raccoon Mario spinning Wario around in the air before releasing him toward TutanSphinx.

"Oh...Yeah Macho guy coming through!" Wario shouted, before slamming his gigantic fist against the jewel embedded in TutanSphinx's forehead. "Oh yeah, Bull's Eye! Eat that, baby" However, once Wario landed on the ground he noticed that the jewel on TutanSphinx's forehead began to crack. "Wahaha...I guess he couldn't take my brute strength, Hehehe!"

Numerous cracks began appearing on the face of TutanSphinx as he stumbled back and forth from Wario's blow. "Damn you! Erghh my sand armor!" It became obvious to Silver the Hedgehog that TutanSphinx couldn't repair the cracks with sand.

Silver immediately snapped his fingers. "So that's how he does it? I guess TutanSphinx isn't indestructible as we first imagined. It seems that the scepter must of somehow alter it form into thar gem!" Silver almost whacked himself for not figuring that out already. "Shoot. I should have known that! Man this realm is starting to make me an idiot!"

"So, all we need to do is wreck that diamond on its forehead?" Shadow smirked while adjusting his golden cufflinks. "It shouldn't take too long to blow him to ash!"

TutanSphinx then roared. "So you figured out my weakness? Who says you idiots can even get off another blow against my jewel!" Suddenly large pillars appeared inside the chamber as TutanSphinx destroyed most of the pyramid bringing everyone outside. "Now, my Sand Spiral!" Just then, the pillars shot out into the air and tried drilling into Shadow, Silver, Mario, and Wario.

"I got it!" roared Wario running back and forth before catching the large pillar in his arms causing it to stop spinning. "Uh...I think this is for you!" Wario then turned throwing the pillar back at TutanSphinx and the pillar slammed into the jewel on the pharaoh's forehead. More and more sand broke off TutanSphinx's armor shrinking him in the process.

Raccoon Mario swooped down grabbing Shadow's arm and letting him get a couple of open shots at TutanSphinx with his Chaos Spear. "Let's change this up a little!" Shadow smirked, before looking up at Mario. "Mario, drop me now!"

Raccoon Mario then released Shadow letting him freefall toward TutanSphinx. "Let's see how this fool likes my next attack!" Shadow yelled popping off his golden cufflinks that restrained his power.

Shadow clamped onto TutanSphinx's jewel and his body began to emanate bright red, before he caused a huge explosion that sent a thick black smoke everywhere. "Chaos...BLAST!" A deafening roar came from the thick black smoke and everyone looked into the smoke waiting to see if Shadow or TutanSphinx even survived.

While everyone else was fighting TutanSphinx, Waluigi hid underneath a bush that was covered in gold coins outside the chamber and he was too afraid to steal any of it.

"I...I...need...to...help...W...Wario, but I'ma scared!" Suddenly Waluigi remembered the genie lamp. "I could get Erazor Djinn to help!" However, the genie did not even leave his lamp. "Hey! What's the deal Djinn get out here and help Wario?"

"Stop yelling you at me, you moron! I cannot help you unless you wish for it, but be forewarn, you've already used two of your wishes!" Erazor Djinn replied from inside the lamp. "If I assist you and Wario you two lose your final wish and I'll move on to the next sucker...er...I mean deserving soul!"

Waluigi had snot coming down his nose, his bottom lip was quivering uncontrollably, and his knees started buckling wildly. "...B-But...If I make a wish...Wario will rip me into pieces...But, if I don't make a wish, he's pretty much a deadman...but on the other hand if I make a wish, I'll be basically saving his life, and he's bound to understand that...right?" he then held his head. "...Who am I kidding? Wario would sell his soul, before he let any kind of way of getting more money slip from his grasp!"


	9. The Fall of TutanKoopa

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to both Nintendo and Sega...Yeah!**

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Fall of Tutankoopa**

"How did you like that? You're powers fails largely in comparisons to mine! You couldn't possible defeat, what is perfection." Shadow snickered as a large crater appeared covering much of the vast desert landscape.

Silver, Mario and even Wario just stared at Shadow annoyingly. "...Wow, Shadow. Way to boast! We all know how strong you are..." Silver muttered.

As Shadow continued laughing, the gem on TutanSphinx's forehead glimmered as he stood up slowly, with nearly a scratch on him. "What the hell? That Chaos Blast was dead on! He shouldn't be even moving, let alone be alive!"

TutanSphinx took its time taking large swipes and blasting sand at Shadow, Silver, Raccoon Mario, and Wario. "Uh...This is so unfair! If TutanSphinx wasn't so big, Wario would be able to pummel him. I wish he would just turn back into Tutankoopa!" Waluigi muttered glaring at TutanSphinx not realizing what he was saying.

"So, you wished it! Shall it be!" Erazor Djinn cried as a thick purple fog plumed out of the lap.

Mario and the others gasped loudly, as the genie suddenly appeared before them, folding his arms. "E-Erazor...D-Djinn?" Silver murmured, staring with his mouth agape. "...I-It's him..."

Erazor immediately started shattering TutanSphinx's forehead jewel, causing the sand armor around him to crumble away to nothingness, leaving only Tutankoopa standing there with an astonished look on his face.

"...Oh, shit! Oh, hell! What have I done?!?!" Waluigi whimpered. "...W-Wario's gonna kick my ASS!!!!" he then started running around in circles, while flailing his arms every which away, something Kermit the Frog.

"Mortal, you've just made your third wish." The genie snickered, turning to Waluigi. "...Which means, you two no longer have ownership of me!" Erazor Djinn then smirked, as he bowed before Waluigi. "With those closing words, I bid thee farewell!"

"Wah..." Wario muttered, turning toward Waluigi. "Oh, NOOOO! Pencil neck!? Y-You didn't! I know you just didn't use up...MY WISH?!?!" Wario cried ignoring Tutankoopa and running over toward Waluigi.

But as Wario approached them, Erazor Djinn suddenly returned to the lamp and it rocketed away from the Gritzy Desert, at an impressive clip. "Arghhh...I had the world in the palms of my hands, but you wasted two of MY wishes... You...You...turkey necked, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!"

After grabbing Waluigi by the throat, Wario stepped onto Waluigi's face and bounced off his neck as if he were a pogo stick. "Quick! After the lamp!" Silver cried trying to beat Wario to the point, but Tutankoopa created a wall of sand that trapped Raccoon Mario, Silver, and Shadow. "What the? Wario is getting away!"

Raccoon Mario then turned toward Silver and Shadow muttering. "We can always worry about the lamp later. Our first goal is to stop Tutankoopa and retrieve that World Ring at all costs!" All three heroes agreed to the plan and set their respective sights onto Tutankoopa. Raccoon Mario then swooped down lifting up Shadow again. "Now, let's win this!"

"So, what did you have in mind, Mario?" Silver chuckled, while levitating next to Raccoon Mario with his arms crossed over his furry gray chest before, wondering aloud. "For some time, I've been curious to what is percolating in that large head of yours!"

While Tutankoopa griped his scepter readying for another attack, Mario informed Silver and Shadow of his little scheme. "...Hmm, that might be just stupid enough to work!" Shadow huffed, while slightly smirking.

Raccoon Mario then quickly pulled out yet another leaf from his overalls placing it over his forehead transforming into a Thwomp. "In my raccoon-form, I have the acquired to manipulate my form, changing into anything!" However, since he was so heavy, it took both Silver and Shadow to hold up Thwomp Mario.

Both Silver and Shadow the Hedgehogs spun around in circles, while mid-air swinging Thwomp Mario. They then all yelled in unison. "Bombs away!" Thwomp Mario cut through the atmosphere like a knife cutting through butter, slamming right into Tutankoopa's face. Thwomp Mario bashed in Tutankoopa's left eye socket, causing him tremendous damage.

One of Tutankoopa's eyes was out and covered in blood making the pharaoh, just a pinch unstable. "I may of underestimated you hapless mortals, but if I must be defeated, then I'll take you all straight to HELL!" Tutankoopa yelped holding up his scepter. "I'll bury us all underneath a pile of sand! Sand Burial!"

A large wave of sand appeared out of nowhere and began engulfing the area, while trying to pull Mario, Shadow, and Silver into the ground. "Oh...no! Mama-Mia! We've got to do something!" Raccoon Mario cried, trying to fly out of the sand, but the sand wrapped around Mario pulling him back down into the pit.

Tutankoopa then slammed his scepter against the ground causing some of the sand to change into spikes and rise up in the pit. "Hahahahaha....If the sand doesn't crush you, then the spikes will impale you!" However, since Tutankoopa was an ancient MagiKoopa even his power had its limits and he was beginning to get exhausted.

"Hold on, guys!" Shadow muttered struggling through the sand and reaching out for the hands of both Mario and Silver. "Chaos Control!" Pulling in tons of Chaos Energy helped Shadow teleport out of the pit, while holding onto Silver and Mario. "You seem to know a few Chaos attacks, Silver! Let's combine an attack!"

Silver immediately turned toward Shadow, nodding. "huh...A-Alright, I'll use my Chaos Pulse attack!" Silver slowly held his arms focusing his psychic power and the landscape became distorted as lightning crackled around the land. "Now it's your turn, Shadow!"

"Hehehe...not bad kid, but you've still got a long way to go! Let me show you a real attack. Chaos Torrent!" Shadow chortled, unfolded his arms. A large yellow spear was then fired from Shadow's palms combining with Silver's attack. "Hehehe...Chaos Torrent Pulse? Not too shabby, if I might say so!"

A large swirling mass headed straight for Tutankoopa. "This won't stop me! You're all just delaying your pending demises! Pharaoh yelled lifting his scepter, trying to block the blast with a wall of sand.

However, the Chaos Torrent Pulse seemed just too much for the pharaoh, and so it ripped through the sand destroying Tutankoopa's scepter. "Ahhhh......Damn you, mortals! Don't think you'll get away with this!" Tutankoopa uttered, as he slowly dissolved into nothingness, only piles sand remained.

"Whew...I'm glad that battle is over!" Raccoon Mario muttered wiping sweat from his forehead, before noticing something glimmering in the sand. "Hey, what's that lying inside the sand?"

"I dunno...Let's check it out." Silver muttered.

As our heroes approached the sand, they saw what appeared to be a World Ring. "Wait, so that idiot, Tutankoopa, had the World Ring under his crown this hole time?!" Shadow snarled, lifting up the ring.

Silver bent over with his hands on his knees, while breathing heavily. "Uhh...Well, at least we helped Tutankoopa pass onto the other side! I'm sure his spirit can finally rest in peace." However, Shadow just rolled his eyes, while Mario coughed distinctly, before both of them walked off. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong guys?

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Princess Peach's Castle.**

The respected scientist, E. Gadd, burst into the area where Sonic, Luigi and Princess Peach where seated. "Excuse me Princess, but I've got some important information! My scanners indicate that the lamp Mario was searching for is currently heading away from the Gritzy Desert, moving toward Yoshi Island!"

Sonic immediately leapt up out of his seat and balled up fist yelping. "This is our chance, Luigi! If we can redeem ourselves, I'm sure everyone will forget all about that lost to the Daft Punk Koopas! If we could grab Erazor Djinn's lamp, then we can end this struggle!"

"Hmm...that does sound good! I would rather not fight...But, we must find it, at all cost!" Luigi muttered as he pondered what Sonic just said. "Alright, agreed. Let's get going!" As Sonic walked out of the door eager to get into Yoshi Island.

However, Luigi wanted to be as prepared as possible. "Wait, Sonic! Let me grab a couple of them, before we leave." Luigi grabbed a compass, map and bag filled with all kinds of goodies off the counter.

"Wait! Before you go, Luigi, please take Stuffwell with you. I'm sure his advice will help you in battle and he can carry anything you want him to!" E. Gadd chortled placing the little suitcase on the table, but Sonic didn't think Stuffwell was useful.

Stuffwell immediately stood up trying to convince Sonic of its usefulness. "Mister Sonic, please allow me to prove my worth in the field. I can give you helpful information about anyplace we travel. For instance, Yoshi Island is inhabited by Shyguys and the Yoshi tribe and their main exports are fruits from the Happy Tree along with bamboo from their plush forests!"

"Whoa! That suitcase is talking?" Sonic cried with his mouth agape, however Stuffwell then calmly remarked that he was just talking mammal and an offended Sonic then crossed his arms growling. "Hmm...Maybe it could be useful!"

"Of course, I can! I'm already carrying the first World Ring, Mister Silver brought from his time!" Stuffwell smiled showing off, before leaping of the table and waddling outside into the courtyard prompting Luigi and Sonic to follow. "Now like I always say: Back To Adventure!"

Luigi then placed the items he took off the table inside Stuffwell and while walking toward a boat in the cove, he sighed. "Alright, let's get going!" Sonic still was a little timid around Stuffwell, a talking piece of luggage was just ridiculous to him.

**A/N: Yeah I got that Stuffwell idea from Alvin-Earthworm, it was a really good idea so I'm giving him credit for it. (Happy, now) Oh and here's a little scoreboard for those who didn't know Mario and friends have 2 World Rings and Bowser has 1 World Ring. So, there are only four rings left!**


	10. Meals on Helms

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything Nintendo or Sega related! Well…Here you go!**

**Mario & Sonic II:**

**World Heroes**

**Chapter Ten**

**Meals on Helms**

The only way to Yoshi Island was by boat and Princess Peach informed Luigi, Sonic, and Stuffwell of a boat that she had in reserve that could use. Once in the harbor Luigi saw rigidity old canoe wafting back and forth. "Wha? We're suppose to ride in that thing to get to Yoshi Island?" Luigi cried a little offended by Peach's boat.

"W...water?! Whoa Princess when it comes to water...I just can't do it!" Sonic cried running behind Luigi shivering like a baby.

Stuffwell then waddled back and forth, while muttering. "C'mon fellas, where's your sense our adventure?!"

"I'm all for adventure, but sailing around in a hole-ridden canoe is just stupid!" Sonic retorted sticking his tongue out at Stuffwell.

Princess Peach lowered her head giving Sonic and Luigi her best puppy dog eyes and she spoke softly in a babyish voice. "I'm sworry Wugi. I was just twing to hwelp!" Luigi was a sucker for such a thing and immediately melted, but Sonic was more confused than anything else. "Pwease hwelp Wugi, Swonic!"

"Alright, I'll do it if you stop talking like that! Its really creepy!" Sonic muttered shivering rapidly from the cold look Princess Peach shot him.

Stuffwell immediately waddled toward the front of the canoe muttering. "And I, Gentlemen, Special Thing U Frequently Find While Excursing Long Lastingly…or Stuffwell for short, shall act as the compass for this little excursion!" he then chortled as he stood on the haul. "After all, that is my main objective on this mission, after all!"

However, that didn't seem to make Luigi or Sonic feel any better about the trip across the ocean to the plush Yoshi Island. "Dude, your name's acronym? So where does 'you' falls in, if your name's Stuffwell?"

"…Well…Back to Adventure!" Stuffwell chuckled, walking pass Sonic. Sonic just stood there glaring, he was beginning to really detest Stuffwell and his unremitting perkiness.

After everybody was all packed up and ready to go, Luigi carefully paddled the S.S. Canoe away from the beautiful Mushroom Harbor sailing into the Kalamari Sea. "Ahh, can't you just smell that clean ocean air!" Stuffwell chortled standing up in the canoe. "That's real true blue salty seawater, gentlemen!"

"Argh...Luigi band down the hatches. Sonic swab the deck, Ye Scallywags!" Stuffwell chuckled. "Hahahaha…Oh, how droll. This so beneath me, but still…Heh, I always wanted to talk like a pirate! Yargh!"

Sonic was more annoyed by Stuffwell then Luigi and yelled. "Will you please shut up!" Stuffwell just coughed annoyingly as he turned away from Sonic. "Anyways, Luigi how far are we from Yoshi Island? I'm just about to crack!"

"You can't just sail to Yoshi Island! Once we make landfall we'll have to cross the DK Pass and when finally cross the mountain we'll be in Yoshi Island!" Luigi explained to Sonic. "I hope you can take frigid weather because it snows there nonstop!"

Sailing across the ocean was incredibly boring, but all of this was about to change when Stuffwell noticed what appeared to be tentacles peering under the boat. "Um...gentlemen...is it my imagination or is there something ominous swimming underneath our boat?" Stuffwell muttered.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Stuffwell?" Luigi said, turning toward the talking suitcase. Stuffwell nudged out toward sea. "...Wha?" Luigi could also see something, huge, now swimming back and forth around their boat. "...Uh...W-What's that thing?"

A white tentacle was then seen flying out from underneath the water, attaching itself to the boat's starboard. "Huh…It looks like a…tentacle or some sort!" Sonic muttered, walking over to the slimly and wet tentacle.

"Master Sonic, I'm not entirely confident that you should be approaching that tentacle with such imprudence." Stuffwell chimed in. "I advise that we tackle this sudden revelation with the utmost diligence and vigilance."

Sonic immediately sighed. "Dude, I have no idea to what you just said, but don't you think you're stressing this WAY too much? I mean, relax dude! What can one measly little tentacles can possibly do to all of us?" he chuckled, while pointing at the tentacle.

Suddenly, six tentacles came flying from underneath the water, vigorously appending themselves to the starboard. "…Hmm…I might stand corrected here."

Next, Sonic, Luigi and even little Stuffwell witness as a giant Glooper Blooper came plunging out from underneath the blue sea. The giant blooper released huge amount of water from the tiny hole around its body; which splashed all over our heroes, before he settling all twelve of his eyes on Sonic.

The giant blooper looked different from a regular blooper. For instant, he had seven tentacles instead of six like other bloopers, also he had a sea anemone on top of his head, shaped like a oversized crown.

Both Sonic and Luigi stood there awe-struck as they stared ceaselessly at the giant blooper, that was now looming menacingly over their vessel. "…Ma…Ma…Ma…MARIOOOOO!!!!" Luigi shrieked, as he covered his hat over his face and started shivering.

"Hmmm...According to my sensors…I do believe that humongous blooper is known as King Kalamari…Considering if I'm erroneous about the confirmation, that is!"

"What's a King Kalamari?" Sonic asked. Just before Sonic could get a reasonable answer, King Kalamari shot one his tentacles at him, wrapping tightly around his body, restraining him. "Hey?!?! Dude?!??!?! What is this?" he yelped, trying desperately to free himself.

"Master Luigi, we must hasten into immediate action, by the look of that Blooper, I think he intends on devouring, Mister Sonic!" Stuffwell cried running around in circles.

"WHAT?!?!" Sonic yelped, glaring at Stuffwell and Luigi. "Well if that's the case…Don't just stand there with your mouths agape!" he yelped, as King Kalamari swung Sonic around in circles inside his tentacles. "Save me, you morons!"

"Heh, do not fret, Master Sonic, you'll be outta the clutches of that blooper in no time." Stuffwell then turned to Luigi. "It's a good thing the Professor packed me with the necessary utensils needed to assist us in this kind of occasion!" Stuffwell chortled before opening up and popping out a stick.

Sonic was in the background, screaming for his life as King Kalamari swung him around in the air and then slamming into the ocean below, plunging him repeatedly. "The help you mentioned earlier? Well, I could use it right about now!"

King Kalamari had just slung Sonic in the water again and was now holding him up in midair. "Uhh…D-Dude, I-I really hate…Water…" Sonic gagged, holding his mouth. "Uhh…And why does ocean water have to be so salty?"

Luigi held the stick in his hands looking at it with a bit of suspicion. "Ehh…So, what do I suppose to do with this stick?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Well, it's somewhat rudimentary. I'm quite certain that a person as inapt as you, Master Luigi can follow these instructions." Luigi just glared at the suitcase.

"Ahem…As you can plainly tell. The giant blooper's skin is all sticky and moist, but I'm positive with your pyrokinetic abilities you can set the stick ablaze and burn King Kalamari!" Stuffwell then winked. "I'm guarantee that will irritate his skin and he will, for certain, unrestricted Master Sonic."

Stuffwell spoke with a very advanced vocabulary and Luigi had a difficult time understanding him. "Uhh...What? Huh?!"

"Uhhh…you just need to light the stick with your fireball and then torch King Kalamari with it!" Stuffwell then replied. "His skin will get all itchy and he'll drop Sonic."

"Uhh…Oh…O-Oh, okay. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Luigi muttered igniting the stick with a fireball.

"How obtuse can one person be?" Stuffwell murmured.

Tiny bloopers with sad expressions on their faces popped their heads out from underneath the water and Stuffwell immediately noticed them. "Huh? Look at them!" Stuffwell muttered looking back toward King Kalamari. "I take it those bloopers must be starving, so if my theory is precise Kalamari must be tending on feeding Master Sonic to his offspring."

"Wha? I'm not interested in being anyone supper!" Sonic cried struggling inside the tentacles. "Hurry up and save me already, Luigi!"

"Oh, yeah! Luigi!" Luigi chortled spinning around in circles, before releasing the torch that smashed up against King Kalamari's pale skin burning the squid.

"Whoa! Gnarly!" Sonic gagged, before realizing that King Kalamari had released him. "Huh…Wa…What the?" he then looked down and noticed that he was now plummeting down toward the water. "No, no, no, NOOOOO...Someone, anybody?! HELP ME!" Sonic yelped, flailing around in midair

"I...I...got you!" Stuffwell cried running back and forth, before diving forward. Sonic crash-landed right on top of Stuffwell. "See, didn't I said I could catch you, Master Sonic?"

"Gloop...Gloop...Bloop!" King Kalamari furiously cried. "Bloop...Gloop...Blooper!"

Stuffwell immediately jumped into action. " I implore, please, allow me to translated Masters Luigi and Sonic. Ahem…King Kalamari is saying that ever since the snow in DK Pass has fallen all of the Bloopers' food supply has dried up. There aren't any Cheep-Cheeps left to eat."

"Bloop...Gloop!" King Kalamari growled.

"Hmm...He said something about some dumb apes being responsible for this!" Stuffwell interjected speaking to Luigi and Sonic. "My assumption is thus, the Kongs that's living up in DK Pass must be the main cause of all the Glooper Bloopers' food running dry."

Sonic cracked his knuckles muttering. "If we find a way to get your food back, will you promise to never try to eat me again?"

King Kalamari nodded gratefully. "Bloop...Gloop...Blooper...Bloop!"

"He's saying that he's sorry about destroying our boat, but he can get us to DK Pass really fast!" Stuffwell retorted.

"Really! That would be great!" Luigi responded. "But how will you be able to do it?"

King Kalamari then wrapped three of his tentacles around Sonic, Luigi, and Stuffwell aiming toward DK Pass. "Hehehe...This is so fun and this time…I'm not trying to be ate!" Sonic laughed as King Kalamari threw them toward the ice covered bridge.

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating last Tuesday or anyone of my stories lately…It's just…I sorta lost the interest in writing, but don't worry I'm not just gonna quit now, I intend on pulling through to the end and finishing ALL of my stories…No matter how long it takes. So just be patience, I'm gonna try finishing The Story That Was Never Told, By Me!**

**Later!**


	11. You're a Mean One Dr Kong

**Disclaimer: Nothing's owned...Alright!**

**Mario & Sonic : World Heroes**

**Chapter Eleven**

**You're a Mean One Dr. Kong**

Sonic, Luigi, and Stuffwell flailed through the air before crashing into the cold, cold, ground of the Kongo Jungle. "Whoa...Its...unusually...cold...here! It's almost unnatural..." Stuffwell cried while shivering from the extremely cold weather. "This must be what King Kalamari meant by the dried up source of food for his Glooper Bloopers."

"Du...de...I'm about to be a popsicle here!" Sonic cried looking at Stuffwell. "C'mon Stuffy, don't you have anything inside you that could keep us warm here?" he said, shivering.

"...Hohohoho. Well, of course I do, Master Sonic." Stuffwell chortled. "I would of thought by now, you would of known that I come equipped with all the necessary accessories. Needlessly to say, that will assist us on our escapade."

As Stuffwell went on and on about himself, Sonic just sighed, while tapping his foot impatiently. "…Listen dude, I can be just like the other guy and stand here listening to you ramble on about how 'adapted' you are, but if I may remind you…I'm freezing my butt off, so could make with the comfy coats already?! Hmm…Stuffy?"

"Ah, yes…Certainly." Stuffwell immediately opened up itself displaying a bunch of coats. "Umm...By the way, my name is Stuffwell…Beside, what's so debauched about saying that the good Professor…_cough…cough_…packed me with the things essentials for this mission!"

"Dude, what…ever…" Sonic sighed, pulling out two coats. "Here Luigi, you'll take one and I'll take the other one."

"Right." Luigi nodded, grabbing the red jacket. Sonic took the blue jacket.

Stuffwell stood there as he watched Sonic and Luigi put on the heavy jackets, Stuffwell seemed just fine with a scarf around his antenna. "Master Sonic, if you would like to feel the full effects of the warmth, may I suggest putting on some pants. Umm…Yes, in fact, I think a pair of khakis should suffice in this kind of weather."

Sonic immediately wiggled his finger in Stuffwell's face. "No way dude! I'll never shield these legs." he chuckled as he started running in place. "I'm built for speed and a pair pants would just decrease my velocity!"

"Uh...okay?" Stuffwell muttered, before yelling at the top of his lung. "Now gentlemen if you please…Back to Adventure!"

Stuffwell then turned running off leaving. "Hey, where are you going, Stuffwell?! Wait for us!" Luigi shrieked, as he and Sonic started there chase behind him.

"Err…Stuffwell is so childish at times!" Luigi huffed. "Maybe I should ask the Professor to make him just a bit more…Umm…mature!" After a while Sonic and Luigi lost track of Stuffwell. "Oh no where did go?"

"Hrm...Travelers?" an elderly ape muffled that stood on the porch of a cabin leaning against a wooden cane. "Its been ages since I seen travelers." Luigi and Sonic immediately ran up to the ape and began asking questions about their missing little friend Stuffwell.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Wait a minute! One at a time…PLEASE!" the old ape gruffed. "You youngsters are talking way too fast for my taste, I can barely understand you." Sonic and Luigi then stopped talking and just stood there staring at the old ape. "Now, isn't that better? Now, calmly and slowly tell me what seems to be the matter?"

"Yo, Old gorilla dude!" Sonic yelped. "Have you seen a talking, walking suitcase wandering around somewhere?" The old ape just stared strangely at him. "Umm…Maybe, I should be a little more specific. He's about, let's say, nigh high…oh, oh, he also have a very, very…dude, VERY…complex vocabulary…" he then sighed, while slapping his forehead. "I'm serious, some of the stuff that comes out of that dude's mouth, I don't be having NO clue, whatsoever, what he be talking about."

"Umm…Sonic, I don't mean to interrupt you, but how about trying to stay on the subject, hm?" Luigi sighed, elbowing Sonic in the side.

"Oh, yeah…M-My bad." Sonic chuckled, before turning back. "I'm sure you'll what I'm talking, if you seen him, that is…"

"Hmm…Well, that all does sound somewhat…intriguing, but sadly, no, I haven't seen your little bag. However, if he is, indeed, lost…I'm sure Dr. Kong must of found him already. By the way, I'm Cranky Kong!" cried Cranky Kong.

"Oh...so he's a doctor? Whew, well that's good to here!" Luigi sighed wiping sweat from his brow. "For a second there I thought Stuffwell had stumble across some kind of lunatic."

A terrified expression came across the face of Cranky's face. "Oh, you can say that. You know, when I think about it, that best describes what exactly what Dr. Kong is."

"What do you mean?" Luigi uttered. Sonic just looked on.

"What I mean is this: Dr. Kong is a villainous ape that is bent on world domination! I bet he's torturing your little buddy right now!" Both Sonic and Luigi gasped.

Meanwhile up in the mountains, Stuffwell wondered around aimlessly lost. "Brrr...Where is Sonic and Luigi? I'm freezing out here!"

Suddenly a large gray ape that favored Donkey Kong approached Stuffwell wearing an oversized white lab coat. "Wha?" Stuffwell cried as the ape grabbed him, escaping into the frost covered forest.

"Uhh…W-What happened? Was I…assaulted just then?" Stuffwell seemed to blackout before waking up in a cage inside a laboratory. Stuffwell then looked up, he noticed a Kong standing over by some breakers with different colored chemicals inside them. "Huh? Hey, who are you? L-Let me go this instant!"

The large Kong that stood over some beakers then turned toward Stuffwell chortling. "Professor E. Gadd never ceases to amaze me! To actually create a suitcase capable of human speech!" chortled the mysterious ape.

"Huh…S-So, you're acquainted with the professor?" Stuffwell muttered, looking up at the menacing Kong. "…W-Who are you?"

"Eheheh. Yes, you can say that...Oh...yes...Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself to you, have I? The Kong snickered, bending down to Stuffwell's eye point. "Muhahahaha…My name is Doctor Thaddeus Richard Kong the Third, but you can simply refer to as, Dr. Kong!"

"D-Doctor Kong?" Stuffwell murmured, as he watched Dr. Kong pace the ground.

"Right now, I'm in the midst of creating a machine that would make sure this snowfall would last a long time!" Dr. Kong murmured, leaning over his stand. "...I would then rise up to power, bringing the Kongs down to their knees."

"With me as the sole person knowledgeable of the essence that will stop this infinite snowfall, the Kongs will have NO other alternative, but to crown me as their supreme leader!" Dr. Kong chortled rubbing his hands together. "Clearly, I'm more of a suitable leader than that brain-dead imbecile Donkey Kong."

Stuffwell leapt up and down in his cage yelling. "Uhh… S-So, you're the source of all this ceaseless snowfall?! You fiend! I can assure you, my friends will put a stop to your iniquitous ambitions!"

"Hehehe...I had a feeling you were gonna to mention those morons you were so helpful to separate from." Dr. Kong chortled. Stuffwell just stared strangely at him. "But I digress, I wouldn't worry about them, I sent my minion Ook to get rid of them as we speak!"

"Ook?" asked Stuffwell.

Sonic and Luigi tried learning as much as they could about the mysterious Dr. Kong, but suddenly a large brown colored ape wearing an enormous mask that had strange engraving on them. "What is that dude?!" cried Sonic.

"Oh no…It's Ook! What an untimely inconveniences." Cranky Kong gruffed, rubbing the back of his head, while staring at the masked Kong.

"Dude, what's an Ook? I-Is that what that monkey's call?" Sonic muttered, looking at the masked Kong.

"No. That what Dr. Kong calls him." Cranky gruffed. "A while ago Donkey Kong and Dr. Kong were battling; you see, Dr. Kong was trying force his oppression on us. Anyways, after along fight, Donkey Kong was just about to deliver a final blow, but Dr. Kong had an ace up his sleeve and captured Donkey Kong.

"He then experimented on him, brainwashing him, thus transforming him into the monstrous Ook! An ape that is bent on accomplishing Dr. Kong's dreams!" Cranky Kong cried running away with his cane, but before he made it into the cabin he exclaimed. "It must be here to destroy you two!"

"Dude, where are you going?!" Sonic cried, watching Cranky Kong lock his doors, leaving him and Luigi to deal with Ook. "...Dude, I can't believe this...H-He just ditched us..."

Ook lifted up a gigantic wooden boomerang pointing it at Sonic and Luigi. "Uh...Sonic look out!" Luigi cried. Ook then spun around in circles as it swung the boomerang around and it flew through the air almost knocking Sonic to the ground. "Oh...no Sonic are you alright?"

Luigi then ran over Sonic and tried waking him. "C'mon Sonic! Get up!" Luigi yelled, as Ook walked over snatching both of them up, busting right through the window.

Ook carried our heroes into the frost covered wood, towards a huge lab with a giant smokestack chimney blowing out thick black coal. "Where...are....you taking us?" Luigi cried shaking all over. "Put us down at once or I'll give you such a pinch!" he then started flailing around.

However Luigi's feeble threats had no affect on Ook as the large gorilla swung through a window shattering glass everywhere. "You mindless baboon! Can you just use the front door like a normal person?" cried Dr. Kong reaching for a broom to sweep up the glass. "Oh, I see you've brought Luigi and Sonic!"

Sonic eventually woke up rubbing the back of his head chuckling. "Hey Luigi did you get the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Wait, how do you know our names?!" Luigi gasped looking at Dr. Kong.

"Hehehe…Of course, I am well aware of the exploits of the Mario Bros. and of that of Sonic the Hedgehog. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it again: I am a genius, after all!" Dr. Kong chortled while throwing the swept up glass in the trash can. "Like I told your little baggy, my name is Doctor Thaddeus Richard Kong the Third! I intend on ruling the entire DK Pass, it is my birthright as the Supreme Ape of the Kongs!"

"Supreme Ape?" Sonic then cried. "Doctor Thaddeus Richard Kong...The Third...Wait, Gorillas can be authorized as...doctors?"

"As you can plainly see I am capable of speech, unlike lower forms of life...Also, I have a Ph.D in Medicine, but Cranky bestowed all the honor to that feeble-minded idiot Donkey Kong!" Dr. Kong cried balling up his fist. "My honor was stripped from me by some bongo playing Neanderthal!"

However, Dr. Kong quickly caught his composure. "But that's alright, I put my plan into action first: I kidnapped Donkey Kong and placed my Mask of Control on his face, then I made sure the Bloopers' food supply was dried up!" Dr. Kong snickered rubbing his hands together sinisterly. "That way no one could come to the rescue of the Kongs that crazed King Kalamari would destroy their vessels looking for food!"

"How could you possibly make it snow, that's impossible?" Stuffwell cried.

Dr. Kong then laughed at Stuffwell's confusion. "Nothing is impossible for a genius, as myself. All I had to do is use that strange gem's power, that fell from the sky!"

"DUDE?!?! You're using a World Ring?" Sonic cried.

"Hm...So that's what that strange gem's call...No matter..." Dr. Kong then turned toward Luigi, Stuffwell, and Sonic muttering. "But before I can assume the throne as Supreme Ape, I must first destroy you meddling interlopers!"


	12. The Ook Battle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Sega or Nintendo related**

**Mario and Sonic II:**

**World Heroes**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Ook Battle**

A large trapdoor opened underneath Sonic, Luigi, and Stuffwell's feet dropping them into a cage with the insidious Ook. "As a villain, it is customary for me to leave you in some sort of escapable peril'!" chortled Dr. Kong as he turned leaving the room. "Now gentlemen, be good little worms and DIE ALREADY!"

Soon as Dr. Kong spoke those insidious words, Ook immediately lifted up his extremely heavy boomerang and tried aiming it right at Luigi. Noticing this recent development, Luigi immediately started freaking out. "...Oh no! Oh, no! Is he pointing that thing at MEEEEEE?!?!?"

As Dr. Kong went to exit the room, he suddenly turned and looked at Ook, while smirking. "Ah, yes! As escapable as this room might appears...What kinda evil mastermind of a villain would I be if I didn't have any kind difficult obstacle here to hinder your path to a would-be freedom!" he sniggered, while turning to Ook. "Now, Ook, my faithful servant,...If you please..." he chortled, before walking outta the room.

Just before Ook could lunge his attack, Stuffwell intervene. "Master Luigi, if I may be of some kinda assistance." Stuffwell muttered, waddling over to Luigi. "Though I lack the fighting prowess of combat, I am fully capable of divulging useful information on our adversaries." Stuffwell chuckled, before turning and staring intently at the ape.

"...Hmm...Ah, yes." Stuffwell then looked at Luigi and nodded. "Mmm...Yes, the ape, Ook, seems to have a hard time swinging its weapon!" Stuffwell then finished his thoughts. "So I suggest, we use that flaw to our advantage, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uhh...Y-Yeah I guess..." Luigi stuttered. "I suppose that would be helpful to hear Donkey Kong's weakness in full detail..."

"Agreed." Stuffwell chortled. "Anyways, while the giant Kong struggles to lift up his oversize boomerang, that will be your signal to attack, okay?" Luigi nodded. "However, once he launches the attack, you must be sure to avoid it at all costs!"

"Right then! That does sound easy." Luigi muttered, carefully keeping his distance from the brainwashed Kong. "...So the only thing I have to do is wait for Donkey Kong to attack and then strike when he lets his guard down, right?"

"Precise." Stuffwell nodded.

Ook then swung his oversize boomerang at Luigi. "YAHOOOO!!!!" Luigi chuckled, jumping into action. Luigi ran right toward Ook's boomerang, effortlessly jumping over it. Luigi then landed stylishly in front of his and started hitting Ook with a couple of fast paced Super Jump Punches.

Ook tried slamming his fist into Luigi, but he was just too quick and would easily avoid the attack. Ook then tried performing a double axe-hammer slug, but Luigi quickly somersault, getting right under him.

"Eheheh...I can't believe how easy this is." Luigi snickered, balding up his fist, tightly. "His attacks are so slow...Now, I think it's time I hit him with my coop de grace..." Luigi chuckled, jumping up, uppercutting Ook in his chest, inadvertently singeing him.

Ook was sent staggering backward, his chest was seen smoking slightly, burnt by Luigi's blunder. "Oooh...Cool...I-I think that was my Hot Spot attack!" he then groaned. "Wait, I wasn't trying to do that...That move always seem to come out, when I'm not trying to use it."

As Luigi went on complaining about his attack...in which he wasn't trying to pull off, Ook had recovered, also grabbing him boomerang, he decided to attempt another assault.

"...Err...Stupid Hot Spot...It might be my strongest attack, but it's so undependable in the midst of battle." Luigi muttered, staring at his smoldering fist.

Luigi was still muttering, when he noticed a giant shadow slowly appearing under him. "Huh...W-What's this?" when he lifted his head, he saw Ook looming over him, getting ready to slam his boomerang into his throat. "Huh...Oh, no you don't!" he grunted, rolling around Ook's extremely sluggish attack.

Ook lifted up his boomerang and stood there scratching his head as he frantically looked around for Luigi. "…Huh…I-Is he serious? He really don't know where I went?" Luigi then snickered as he decided to take this chance to attack.

Luigi ran toward Ook, pulling his out hammer out of his pocket. "Take…THIS!!!!" he yelped, slamming his hammer into Ook's head, stunning him.

As Luigi hammered Ook repeatedly with devastating blows, Stuffwell stood there chuckling from self-gratification. "Hehehe. See, Luigi…Simple…No, actually, it was pretty rudimentary, Master Luigi!"

"Hey?!?! Dude, don't you think you're forgetting something?!?!?!?!" Sonic cried stamping his feet in frustration, getting Stuffwell's attention. "What am I chopped liver or something? You can't be forgetting about the world fastest hedgehog, bro! Get me into some of that action!"

Stuffwell turned toward Sonic with an exhausted expression on its face. "...Uhah...Yes, you Master Sonic. How could I EVER possibly forget about you...Master Sonic." he sighed with an annoyed look on his face.

Stuffwell was just about start one of his intricate dialect, when he cut himself off, by shouting. "Master Sonic! Quickly! Look out behind you." he yelped, pointing behind him.

Ook had just slapped Luigi outta his way and once again released his boomerang, but this time it was spinning toward Sonic. However, the spiky blue hedgehog was ready and jumped into the air evading the boomerang. "Whew...Well done, Master Sonic." Stuffwell sighed outta relief. "Now, use your Auto-Location Attack!"

"Huh...Auto-What now?" Sonic muttered, before figuring out what Stuffwell meant. "...Oh, dude! I think you mean my Homing Attack?"

"Whatever, just execute the technique, before the Kong recuperate and launch another attack!" Stuffwell yelped.

"Err…Alright, dude! No need to be so cheeky. See, I know big words too." Sonic chuckled, before transforming into a tight ball and launching off like a missile.

"Wait…Cheeky is not a strenuous word to pronounce." Stuffwell murmured.

"Well here goes nothing!" Like a bullet Sonic slammed into Ook putting a major dent in its mask. "Huh? When I crashed into Ook's mask, I noticed that it didn't feel wooden! Actually, it felt metallic!" Multiple sparks flew from Ook's obviously mechanized mask.

Stuffwell suddenly realized something and cried. "Hmm…So, that means Donkey Kong must be trying to fight off Dr. Kong's influence as we speak!"

"We've got to help him then!" Luigi cried running over to Ook trying to remove the mask, but Dr. Kong's influence corrupted Donkey Kong once again and he punched Luigi.

Stuffwell wobbled over to where Luigi crashed landed and sighed. "I'm afraid that's not going to work, Luigi. If we hope to save Donkey Kong we must vanquish the Ook creature that currently manipulate his…Ahem…_fragile mind_!"

Dr. Kong stood over a machine spewing out tons of snow snickering. "Once I figure out all of the secrets of this mysterious and exclusive ring has, I can be finally recognized as the Supreme Ape of the entire planet!"

"Ook...Ook...Anh...Anh!" Dr. Kong laughed so hard strange monkey noises came flying out his mouth and he immediately covered his mouth with his paws looking around. "Oops...Good no one was around to see that!"

"If only Cranky was hear to see what I've just accomplished. He would then know the full wrath of the Supreme Ape!" Dr. Kong then laughed talking to himself before heading over to his flying wheelchair like Professor Xavier from the X-Men. "Hahahaha....Now to began Phase Two of Project: S.U.M.P.R.E.M.E.-A.P.E."

Dr. Kong then took a moment thinking about what he just said and cried. "Whoa that sounded a little crazy maybe I should prescribe myself some Prozac or some Zoloft perhaps?"

Meanwhile inside the cage, Luigi crouched close to the ground charging up his Green Missile, but once again he poured too much power into it and misfired. "Oh no!! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" Luigi cried as he flailed straight pass Ook slamming head first into a wall. "Hrmm?!?!?!" Luigi muttered walking around dazedly.

Sonic immediately ran circles around Ook and then yelled. "Sonic Wind!" Causing a large blue hurricane appeared around the gigantic ape. "Hehehe. Dude, I think it's time I blew your mind away!" The tornado spun brutally, but Ook pulled out its boomerang throwing it Sonic tripping him up and he crashed head first into the ground.

"Uh...I wish Mario was here I betcha he would know what to do!" Luigi said, standing back up, sighing deeply.

Ook slammed his boomerang against the ground angrily causing a bunch of bananas to fall from a tree overhead. "Ohhh...!" Ook cried as it leapt over to the bananas devouring them and tossing the peels over his shoulders.

Suddenly an idea came to Stuffwell and he cried. "Actually, I maybe able to assist you Master Luigi I was built with the capability to override any computer program! All I have to do is get closer and then I can probably disable the Mask of Control!"

"I can get you there in a blur!" chuckled Sonic lifting up Stuffwell on his back. "Don't blink or you might miss it!" Sonic then laughed running off, but he seemed to not notice the banana peels and slipped on one. "Ahhhh....stupid cliché!" Sonic then crashed into a wall.

"Hehehe...just like the old cartoons!" Luigi chuckled covering his mouth.

Ook noticed Sonic walking around groggily and assumed that he was after the bananas and the giant gorilla punched Sonic with its gigantic hairy fist. "AHhhhhhh...!" Sonic shrieked as he was being thrown around the room.

"Hmm...Another strategy might be better to utilize against Ook!" Stuffwell muttered as Sonic held his aching face.

Sonic then stood back up holding his head back trying to keep his nose from bleeding. "Alright Mr. Genius what do you suggest?"

"A plan of distraction would probably work best!" Stuffwell then muttered replying to Sonic. "I assume that if you and Master Luigi strike from different directions Ook will be powerless to stop you! However its just a suggestion!"

**A/N: A Cliffy, right? Stay tune for the next chapter…Well, until next time…Later! Sorry it took me so long to update, folks.**


	13. Monkey in the Middle

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Monkey in the Middle**

Sonic quickly thought up a plan to stop Donkey Kong; however, the plan was incredibly risky. But, maybe the danger was way worth it would put the two heroes into, if it'll guaranteed the safety of DK…

"Alright, dude, listen up! I'll use my Light Speed Dash, while, you, Luigi, use your Green Missile! If we came both hit DK at the same time, I'm quite positive that'll free Donkey Kong from Dr. Kong's mind control!" Sonic then smirked as he gave Luigi the thumbs up. "No, I take that back! I'm one-hundred percent certain it'll work!"

As Sonic went on congratulating himself on his ingenious strategy, Stuffwell suddenly chimed in his opinion on the matter. "Hmm...That's all fine and all, but I think you're overlooking something crucial…" he scoffed, which made Sonic turned toward him.

"Oh, and what's that dude?" Sonic sighed, staring annoyingly at the fully automated suitcase. "Please, don't hesitate; tell me what I'm forgetting…" You could just feel the sarcasm seeping right through Sonic's teeth.

"With all due respect, Master Sonic…You're plan…Well, it's…kinda absurd, to say the least. It'll never succeed…Well, unless you and Luigi are intending on dying today, that is to say."

Sonic just stood there annoyed with his lips poked out as Stuffwell continued. "I advise that you leave all the calculating and planning to me! Besides, I am more better suited in devising rational strategies, anyhow. If you two just give me some time, I am most certain that I could bring something to mind!" Stuffwell retorted. "The professor says never go into battle without a sound plan!"

Sonic just glared at Stuffwell, while rolling his eyes. "We don't have time for that, Stuffy!" he shrieked. "If we take too long Dr. Kong will get away! Let's see what Luigi wants us to do?"

Both Stuffwell and Sonic looked over at Luigi wanting him to choose their plans. "So, Luigi…What do you want to do? Go with Stuffwell's plan of just sitting around doing nothing or going with my idea, which is cool? Remember, we have to save DK before that evil genius Gorilla dude gets away."

"Yes, Master Luigi, I'm afraid the decision rests in your hands…" Stuffwell sighed, as he looked at Sonic from the corner of his eye. "Also, bear this in mind: Who is more intellectual inclined me or Master Sonic? Who do you feel more secure with…?" Stuffwell muttered.

Stuffwell then noticed how nervous and uneasy Luigi looked and so he sighed. "But, don't worry, Master Luigi…There's no pressure here, whatever your decision might be, I'm one hundred percent behind you. Ultimately, it's all up to what YOU really want to do."

Luigi shut his eyes tightly not wanting to be in the spotlight. "Uh...I'm sorry, Stuffwell, but Sonic's right, time is definitely of the essence. We'll use his plan!"

"WHAT?!" Stuffwell blurted out. "Are you outta your mind, Master Luigi?! Are you seriously telling me, you REALLY can't distinguish the tactlessness animating within Master Sonic convoluted plot?!"

Luigi just shrugged his shoulders, as he watched Stuffwell through a temper tantrum. "Uhh…A-Are you okay, Stuffwell?" he asked. Sonic was in the background snickering.

"No! I'm certainly not…OKAY! Why would you comply with doing such a ludicrous proposal?!" Stuffwell looked up at Luigi and quickly regain control of his composure, sighing embarrassingly as he looked at his feet. "Please excuse me for my querulousness, Master Luigi. Instead of censuring your decision, I should try being more supportive and aiding you two in a more beneficial manner."

"Hehehe...Take that Smarty-Pants! My plan is gonna be used!" Sonic suddenly blurted out, tauntingly, while chortling as he stuck his tongue out at Stuffwell.

"Enough of that Sonic! Leave Stuffwell be! Let's get ready!" Luigi groaned crouching down charging up enormous amounts of energy.

"Wait, please! I know I say I wasn't gonna impede on your guy's choice to do this absurd scheme but…" Stuffwell then shook his head muttering. "Please reconsider these actions, gentlemen! I'm telling you one of you may get seriously injured!"

However, Stuffwell's pleas fell on deaf ears as Sonic and Luigi continued their little strategy. "No take backs, dude!" Sonic chortled, moving Stuffwell aside.

Sonic then began spinning around in circles charging up his own energy kicking up dirt in the process, but suddenly he just stood up glowing brightly, while Luigi's body started glowing with a dim green.

"Ready....GO!" Both Sonic and Luigi went off like torpedoes moving toward Ook like blurs. "C'mon Weegee, let's nape this ape!"

However, unbeknownst to the two, they were both moving entirely too fast, and thus smashing right into one other. But on the upside they did do what they first intended, smashing rigorously into Ook, breaking the Mask of Control, releasing Donkey Kong from his brainwashing control.

Even though he took massive damage from the collision, Sonic still landed on his feet. "Hehehe...Didn't I tell you that everything would be just fine!" he said groggily, while tottering around the room, dizzy.

However, Stuffwell stood next to Luigi, who was lying on the ground holding his leg. "No, you're incorrect, Master Sonic, not everybody came out find. A prime case in point: Look at Master Luigi's condition!"

"What're you talking about, Stuffy?" Sonic, who shook off the aftermath of the attack, said walking over to Stuffwell. "Luigi's just fine, right, dude?"

Sonic then turned toward Luigi, he was rolling around on the ground screaming in agonizing pain, while holding his dislodged right leg. "Uhh…You're alright…Right…Dude?"

"Uhhhhaaahhh...M-My leg…I-I can't feel it. It went numb!" Luigi yelped in excruciating pain. "Err…The pain of it all…MARIO!!!"

"Hmm…His cries of pain does sound…convincing." Sonic muttered, scratching his chin. "Maybe, my plan wasn't the greatest of ideas…"

"Wasn't the greatest of plan?! Master Sonic, I hate to break this to you…Wait, no I don't! I'm sure I can speak for everyone, when I say your plan was absolutely idiotic." Stuffwell groaned. "Look what you have done: Luigi's leg is broken and it's all your fault!"

"Dude…Maybe, you're right." Sonic murmured, placing his head down. "I know what to do!" he said smiling, as he suddenly lifted his head.

Sonic then went to run over to Luigi to check on him, but Stuffwell wouldn't let him any closer. "Stay back before you hurt him any more worst, Sonic! I told you this would happen if you went through with you plan, but you wouldn't listen?…No! So now, you weep what you sew."

Before Stuffwell or Sonic could say anything else, Donkey Kong straddled over staring at Luigi. "Huh? Oh, I see, you're worried about, Luigi!" Stuffwell chuckled smiling at the curious Donkey Kong. "Hmm...At least you have a heart!"

"Eek...Ook...Anh!" Donkey Kong bellowed pounding his chest.

Stuffwell managed to translate Donkey Kong and smirked. "Hmmm…Ah, yes, I see, you want to help us defeat Dr. Kong huh? That would help a lot since Luigi is injured!"

"I don't dude? I mean he did try to kill us and stuff?" Sonic muttered, tapping his feet impatiently. However, Stuffwell just glared at him. "Err…It was just my opinion, that all…Sheez!"

Luigi managed to limp over, but he seemed just a bit angry. "Hey, what about me? I'm hurt and you two just up and forget about me! I mean, don't I have a say in this too."

"Sorry about that, Luigi, we were just trying to find the best strategy to use against the insidious Dr. Kong!" Stuffwell rambled on about. "In your present condition, entering a battle would be very incautious and not to mention life-threatening. But I'm quite confident the sheer strength of DK would be sufficed to help us take down the iniquity Dr. Kong…Umm…The third."

Even though he wouldn't admit it, Luigi was kinda happy not to have to fight any longer. "Uh...Okay, I mean, if it'll help us complete our mission then I'm all in agreement!" Luigi said, balding up his fist, pretending to be brave. "I'll just wait here, until you guys return...Uhh, Just make sure not to leave me behind, o-okay, guys?"

"Agreed, Master Luigi." Stuffwell smiled. "Just make sure not to move that leg of yours for awhile, alright?" Luigi just nodded. "Alright gentlemen..." Stuffwell then stared at Sonic and DK. "Um...Sort of… Back To Adventure!"

"Alright, dude! The only person next on our list of butt-kicking is that psychopath, Dr. Kay!" Sonic smirked, crossing his arms, while trying to stand in a cool pose. "Let's go bag that ape!"

"Oh, yes, I'm inclined to agree, let's go clean that ape's clock!" Stuffwell smirked. Donkey Kong pounded his chest, while roaring in agreement.

Sonic, Stuffwell, and Donkey Kong quickly left the area leaving Luigi behind and ran toward the end of a winding staircase leading up to the rooftop observatory.

There, they saw Dr. Kong hanging from a tree-branch; he had this sinister smirk on his face. "Hehehe...So, I see that clogs actually freed Donkey Kong." Dr. Kong chuckled, still hanging from a tree branch. "Not saying that I'm really surprised, though."

Dr. Kong had started cutting into a thick piece of steak with a knife between his toes. "Uhh...I suppose I deserve this for thinking that I could actually rely on an idiotic degenerate like Donkey Kong. Even under the influence of my conceptions, he's still the brainless moron we all know too well..."

Dr. Kong's comment about his intelligent seemed to anger Donkey Kong to no end, and so he growled as he pointed his finger at him. "Wha…You sincerely think you and your little foolish friends can thwart my ambitions? It's unethical…Don't be absurd."

"I think you're the one insane! Just give up dude! There's no way you can handle our dream team!" Sonic growled pointing directly at Dr. Kong.

Donkey Kong pounded his chest defiantly and Stuffwell barked out loudly. "Yeah, I'm in total agreement with Sonic and DK! You need to be stopped, you whacko!"

"You seem to underestimate my skills, you under evolved creatures! No matter, I'm still fully capable of defeating you myself!" Dr. Kong screeched flipping out of the tree landing in front of our heroes. "Now, let the kicking of your asses, commence!"

Donkey Kong sneered as he ran toward Dr. Kong throwing a punch, but the evil ape caught DK's fist between his feet. "Is that the best you got?" Dr. Kong asked before spinning on his hands swinging Donkey Kong around in circles. "Bon Voyage!" Dr. Kong then released DK from his feet and the great ape smashed head first into a wall.

"DK?!?!" Sonic yelped, turning toward a huge wall where DK went flying through. "You're gonna pay for that, DUDE!" he growled, running full velocity at Dr. Kong. "Let's see if you can match my speed!"

"As you can plainly see, I'm a master in the art of Capoeira!" Dr. Kong laughed, before spinning around like a pinwheel, kicking Sonic in his face.

"UHAAAAAH!!!!!" Sonic yelped, as he went flailing backward, eventually crashing right into Stuffwell.

Both Sonic and Stuffwell fell headfirst into the ground. "Uhh…A-Are you okay, Stuffy?" Sonic groaned, groggily.

"Y-Yeah, I think so…" Stuffwell moaned, slowly lifting himself off the ground. "Wait, did he say…Capoeira?!?!"

"Yeah, so what?" Sonic groaned annoyingly, eager to get back into the fray.

"Hmm…Capoeira is a form of martial art and dancing. Originally from Brazil, it's used to promote physical fitness and grace of movement. It's incredibly unpredictable!" Stuffwell cried, staring at Dr. Kong.

"So what, Stuffy, I'm just as more unpredictable!" Sonic snapped. "Wait, until he sees the sheer awesomeness of my speed in full glory!" he smirked, running in place.

"Hmm…Yes, your equipped velocity would be the best solution to oppose Dr. Kong and his most atypical fighting style!" Stuffwell muttered. "Yes. Give it a try, Master Sonic."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Stuffy!" Sonic chuckled, before blazing off in a blue blurry form.

**A/N: Wonder what's gonna happen? Stay tune and also stay tune for The Greatest Story Never Told! I'm almost done with that…No really, but stay tune nonetheless, it's at it's halfway point! LOL**


	14. Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Disclaimer: Nothing's owned**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the big absent, but here's a new chapter! And I'm not done yet, so stay tune for more.**

**Mario & Sonic II : World Heroes**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

Sonic was now running full speed, charging at Dr. Kong in a bluely blur and was getting ready to launch an attack of his own. "I hope you're ready, you smug, Kong, doctor...Uh...dude…Uhh, like person…Cuz you're going down to the GROUND!" he chuckled.

As Sonic maintained his current speed, Dr. Kong just stood smirking sinisterly, as he slowly placed his arms behind his back. "…Muhahahaha…Is he really serious?" he then looked up at Sonic and shook his head. "Humph, of course he is, I mean, he is a simpleton after all!" he whispered.

Sonic finally landed in front in of Dr. Kong and immediate went on the attack. "Homing Attack!" Sonic echoed, as he attempted to ram into the evil Dr. Kong. "Let's see you stop this!"

However, the insidious Kong performed a handstand and started spinning on his back neutralizing Sonic's attack. "Humph, how so juvenescent. Such a pompous attack couldn't possibly hope to stop me..." Dr. Kong then stopped spinning, catching Sonic in the middle of both of his feet.

"Err…Wah…What's going on?" Sonic spurted out from inside his ball state. "Hehehe, if you actually think by doing this can keep me contain, then I'm sorry to inform you this: you have another thing coming!" he smirked. "Check this out, dude!"

Sonic then started spinning around in place at tremendous speeds, while remaining in the middle of Dr. Kong's feet. "Ready…" A light-blue glow was beginning to emit from Sonic's body as he continued spinning. "Last chance, dude! If you don't want to become roadkill, then I suggest you releasing me!" Sonic snickered.

"Humph…Nah, I'm a daring kinda Kong. Heh, I might just be willing to take that chance…Eh." Dr. Kong said smugly, while sniggering.

"Err! Suit yourself, dude, but it's your funeral…" Sonic sighed, before unleashing his assault. "GO!!!!" Sonic then started swooshing downward...However, he quickly found himself not going anywhere. "Wah…What the? I-It didn't work?!"

"Well, of course it didn't! You didn't actually think that such an absurd technique could harm me?" Dr. Kong chortled. "By the way, if I can remember correctly...Did you not say I couldn't keep you contain?" he then looked at Sonic and smirked. "...Humph, so much for that statement, right?"

Dr. Kong then started laughing all hysterically. "Dude, this isn't funny! Stop laughing at me and Leggo!" he gruffed, as he flailed about inside his ball form.

Dr. Kong just smirked, while looking up at Sonic. "Heh, if you insist, you idiotic muskrat!" He then applied pressure to Sonic's curled up form, by squeezing both of his feet together, thus popping Sonic out like a cork.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sonic yelped, as his body was now fully visible. "Err...I-I can't move...I need to find a way to get lose from his maniac..."

"Maniac?...That's what you think of me?" Dr. Kong smirked. "So, I'm a maniac for trying to realize my dreams of becoming supreme ape of the world?"

"Yep, dude...That pretty much sums up exactly what you are!" Sonic growled. However, Dr. Kong just chuckled, much to the chagrin of Sonic. "And what in the heck is so FUNNY?!"

"You. You're so foolish." Dr. Kong smugly said. "It almost saddens me to have to fight a creature with such low level of common sense."

"What? I don't know what you're trying to imply, but I know I don't like it!" Sonic exclaimed. "So give us all a favor and stop yapping in riddles."

"Riddles?" Stuffwell murmured under his breath, while looking around the room with this weird expression on his face.

"…Then allow me to enlighten you: perhaps if you came up with preferable insults, then maybe I probably would feel a bit more deterred." Dr. Kong then shrugged his shoulders indifferently, before grinning. "…But then again...that's probably asking too much from you."

"WHAT?! Are you…You're making fun of me, aren't you?!?!" Sonic snarled.

However, Dr. Kong just tossed Sonic far away from him like a baseball. "Hopeless..." he sighed.

"YAHHHHHHH!!!" Sonic yelped, before crashing into a wall.

**"**Humph. Well, that takes care of that oaf." Dr. Kong chortled. "Now to take care of the..." But, before he could finish his statement, Dr. Kong heard some kinda noise in the background. "Hmmm...W…What was that?" he muttered turning around.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong came bursting outta the wall Dr. Kong send him earlier and was now charging wildly toward him. "*Gasp* Wah...H-How could I forget?!" he yelped, trying to cover his face.

However, Dr. Kong defenses had no effects, as Donkey Kong went into full rampage mode and slammed his fist repeatedly into his face, sending the maniacal ape smashing through many walls in the compartment.

Dr. Kong crashed hard into the ground. "Errr...I should of known he would got a couple of lucky shots in!" he moaned, dusting the debris off himself.

Sonic quickly flipped outta the hole and headed over to DK. "Cool! Nice to see ya back up and moving." DK just grinned, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright dude, I just came up with the most awesome of ideas..." Sonic chortled, leaping on DK's arms. "Alright, check it, I want you to pick me up and aim me toward that wall. I can do the rest!"

Donkey Kong nodded as he lifted Sonic above his head and started targeting him toward the hole in the wall. "...Now!" Sonic yelped, curling up in a ball.

DK then tossed Sonic through the air causing him go to spiraling right through the walls, heading right toward an unexpected Dr. Kong. "Here we go!!!!" Sonic yelped, blazing through the holes.

"How...annoying...To be outmaneuvered by such a lowbrow tactic…and to top that all off, now I have these unsightly holes in my wall!!!" Dr. Kong grimaced in anger. "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO REPAIR THOSE HOLE?!" he then crossed his arms and murmured. "I'm a scientist...not a maintenance man..."

Dr. Kong was still moaning and groaning, when he heard some kinda whistling noise coming toward him. "Huh…What's that distinctive noise?" he then looked toward the hole and saw Sonic whirling right out of it. "Egad!!!!!" he gasped, as Sonic land right in front of him.

"Hehehe...Missed me, dude?" Sonic chuckled, flipping before popping out his ball. "Swift Kick!" he yelled, kicking the Kong up in the air.

Suddenly, Donkey Kong came leaping through the air slamming both feet into Dr. Kong sending him stumbling backwards.

"Whoa…Even I didn't see that coming…But you know what they said, ya just have to make due with it!" Sonic chuckled, adding his own pain with a nicely timed Homing Attack. "Take that dude! Eat my dust!"

Dr. Kong quickly regained his balance shouting. "Ahhh...How annoying..." he then sneered. "You'll die, you'll all die for this, you insects!" After swatting Sonic away, the nefarious ape then pulled out what appeared to be a ray gun. "Hehehe! Maybe when I de-evolve you all into apes you'll finally grasps my glorious plans!"

"Uh...I'm a suitcase, Sonic is a Hedgehog, and Donkey Kong is already an ape? So, how could you possibly de-evolve us? Better yet, why would you even consider doig something so...uh...stupid?" Stuffwell, who just walked into the room everyone else was in, asked, distracting Dr. Kong.

Donkey Kong snuck up behind Dr. Kong restraining him with his arms. "Uh...Maybe you guys should check on Mario! You might not want to see what about to happen!" Stuffwell muttered warning of a brutal interrogation scene.

* * *

Meanwhile Mario, Shadow and Silver had finally made it back to the castle after retrieving the World Ring that was in Tutankoopa's possession. After successfully defeating the tyrant sorcerer pharaoh, our other heroes decided to wait for the return of Sonic, Luigi and Stuffwell.

Just like per usual, things were getting restless at the castle and Shadow was staring to grow restless. "UHHHAAHHH! What the hell taking those idiots so long?!?!" he growled. "How hard could it be to find one measly ring?!?!"

Silver was just about to say something, but Princess Peach began acting strangely, as she started coughing. "Excuse me, Mario, but I need to step outside and get some fresh air!" Princess Peach then grabbed Perry from the corner and made a quick stroll outside.

"Well be careful, Peach! You never know when Bowser might try to pull something!" Mario yawned, leaning back in hammock ready to get some rest.

Silver immediately jumped up from his seat and cried. "I don't think this is wise, Mario! We should protect the princess at all costs!" However, Mario wasn't really worried, explaining that the Mushroom Kingdom's Courtyard was the most secure place Peach could be. "I guess so, Mario…"

"Who cares? None of that other crap really matter!" Shadow huffed. "All that matters is that we get our hands on those remaining World Rings and squash that genie!" Shadow growled sipping his hot cocoa. "...Which we could, if those RETARDS weren't taking their sweet TIME!!!!"

Suddenly a terrified screech was heard prompting Mario, Silver, and Shadow. "W-What was that?!" Silver blurted.

When our heroes made it outside, they saw three birds tying up Princess Peach. "Hehehe...On the orders of our master, the Dark Priestess, we, the Babylon Rogues, are taking this woman as our sole prisoner!" laughed the green hawk.

Shadow squinted his eyes, muttering. "J...Jet...The Hawk?" he stuttered, before continuing. "...W-Wah...What's a clown like him doing here?"

"Shut yer stinking yap, ya disgusting rodent!" Jet snarled. "Say, where's that blue fag, Sonic, anyways? I got a bone to pick with him. I'm ready to race that stinking good for nothing, cheater again?" Jet replied, while frantically looking around.

"Are they friends of your's Shadow?" Mario asked looking over at the black hedgehog, as Jet continued surveying around the area.

Shadow rolled his eyes and folded his arms while grumbling. "As if. Like I wouldn't associate myself with useless lowlifes such as Jet the Hawk..." he then continued, as he pointed at the other two birds. "Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross!"

Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross seemed ready and willing to trade shots with Mario, Shadow and Silver. However, Wave the Swallow was more concerned with their mission and warned. "Come on guys we've already got the princess. Let's get out of here!"

"Are you kidding me, Wave? I'm about ready to make pancakes out of those lemurs!" Jet the Hawk chortled cracking his knuckles.

Shadow hated being denigrated, especially by some bird and he yelled. "Lemur! Who the hell are you calling a lemur you overstuffed pigeon!" Shadow suddenly disappeared with Chaos Control and reappeared in front of Jet, blasting him with a Chaos Spear. "Take that you glorified stoolpigeon!"

"Uhh...Looks like we've got no other choice, Wave! It's Clobbering Time!" Storm sighed before running toward Mario and Silver preparing to fight.

* * *

Back at Doctor Kong's laboratory, Stuffwell stood in front of a tied up Dr. Kong whose faces was all bloody and he had a major black eye and chortled. "Yeah, see I told ya it was gonna get nasty!" Sonic juggled the World Ring in his hands before Stuffwell took it away for safekeeping. "Now that everything is in order, how do we get out of DK Pass?

A gorilla wearing a bandana and smoking on a long cigarette walked into the room muttering. "If I may be of some assistance! The name's Funky Kong, baby!"

Another talking gorilla was surprising to Stuffwell, since their strongest warrior, Donkey Kong uttered not a word of English. "Funky Kong, eh?" Stuffwell muttered turning around watching the gorilla with long arms walk into the room.

"That's the handle, baby!" Funky Kong chuckled puffing on his cigarette. "So you babies caught Dr. Kong, huh?!"

"I-I am not done yet...My ambitions shall not be subjugated here..." Dr. Kong muttered. "This is merely a minor setback…N-None of you cretins will this island alive…"

"Oh, shut up. It's over man, you just need to face the facts." Funky chuckled, kicking Dr. Kong in the side. "Anyways, Cranky, he was bitchmade to leave you guys to do the two-step shuffle with him, but by the looks of things, I think it's safe to say that you guys took good care him before he could do anymore damage. Oh, if you guys wanting to get off DK Pass just use the B.F.C., baby!"

Sonic the Hedgehog scratched the top of his head groaning. "The B.F.C.? What does that stand for?"

"Big Fuckin' Cannon, baby!" Funky Kong said casually, as he began puffing on another Newport cigarette. "It'll blow your muthafuckin' minds away! It takes you wherever your heart desire!"

Stuffwell immediately chastised Funky Kong for his excessive cursing. "Hey potty mouth this fic is Rated T! That type of language will not be tolerated!" Funky Kong basically ignored Stuffwell walking up to DK and giving the ape some well deserved dap.

Sitting inside a room all by himself Luigi limped toward the door crying. "Hey...You guys did exactly what you said you wouldn't: You forgot about me!"

**A/N: Until next time, later!**


	15. Ain't That a Peach

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Sega nor Nintendo related, like per usual.**

**A/N: I want to give a few shout out to some peoples who've been reviewing my story, even though I haven't been around Fanfic lately, so thanks guys…You know who you are!**

**Mario & Sonic II: World Heroes**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Ain't that a Peach**

Storm, Wave and Jet were quickly found themselves surrounded by Shadow, Silver, and Mario, but the birds didn't seem scared in the least. "We've anticipated this! Our master was very specific about your various weaknesses!" Jet then chortled unfolding his arms doing his own little pose. "We live for destruction!"

"We fight for evil!" Storm muttered running up behind Jet the Hawk doing his own pose.

Wave the Swallow noticed Princess Peach trying to sneak off and blasted her with a Rope Cannon tying her up. "Oh, where do you think you're going, missy?" she chuckled.

After Peach was secured tied, Wave looked up, crying out. "We love the misfortunate others get from our arrival!" she then winked at Shadow, which made him roll his eyes.

All three birds pushed each other until Jet the Hawk stood in front of the them and in unison they cried. "We are the Babylon Rogues!" However, a horrid expression appeared on the faces of Mario, Silver, and Shadow.

"Ya see guys, didn't I tell you that our intro was golden!" Jet chortled loudly, but he turned scolding his teammates. "However, Storm your pelvic thrusts were a little off! And don't even get me started on you Wave!"

"Uh...okay?" Mario groaned with a large sweat drop coming off his cap, before he forgot that were attempting to kidnap Peach. "...Hey? Wait, you fiends!!! Unhand Princess Peach, at once and just who is this Dark Priestess you're talking about!" he yelped, shaking his fist at them.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Shadow yelled, slapping Mario outta the way. "These fools aren't just gonna give that woman back without a fight, so you might as well save your breath." he then looked at Babylon Rogues. "There's inching for a fight and I say, if they want a fight." he then yelled at the top of his lungs, before leaving a trail of dust behind as he charged right at Jet the Hawk. "Chaos Lightning!"

Shadow released a bright red charged blast from his hands at Jet sending him crashing into a tree. Shadow quickly hit the breaks on his rocket skates as he turned toward Silver and Mario. "Then got dammit, we'll give them one!"

However, Jet didn't seem fazed by Shadow in the least and immediately leapt onto his glider chortling. "Hmmm...You seemed very fond of this woman, Shadow. You must really care for her, if you want us to give her back to you so desperately." he smirked, dusting himself off.

"Humph. You wish, you overgrown stuff turkey." Shadow huffed, folding his arms. "I could careless about that woman personally. It's just, I wouldn't hear the end of it from those two clods over there..." he then pointed at Mario and Silver. "If I didn't at least attempted to help...Plus, I ain't gonna just stand here and let you embarrass me!"

"Yeah, right! I'm so sure. Whatever you say, Shadow." Jet chuckled, while shrugging shoulders nonchalantly. "You know, in a way, you're just like that fag Sonic. You're always falling hard for some human chick, aren't you Shad-My-Man."

"W-What did you just call me?!" Shadow then growled as he bald up his fists and approached Jet. "You're just asking for it, aren't you bird?!?!" Shadow then formed a Chaos Spear in the palm of his hand and snarled. "I'm gonna take this Chaos Spear and shove it so far up your ass, you're gonna needs soft pads to sit-down."

"Hmm...You seemed a bit ticked off. I think I offended him guys." Jet said, looking back at Storm and Wave. "But no worries. Why? Because I have the exact cure to treat that particular ailment and it's called a proper ass-kicking!"

"Oh, yeah?! Let see you give me that 'proper ass-kicking'" Shadow growled, rocket skating toward Jet, his eyes full of rage.

"Humph. Alright then. Let's see if you can keep up with this speed!" Jet the Hawk then took off like a blur with Shadow trailing behind on his rocket skates.

Shadow chased Jet over the courtyard laughing. "If you actually think you can get away from with that pitiful excuse for speed, then you've got another thing coming! Take this! Chaos Spear!" Shadow then released a flurry of yellow spears that crashed into the ground almost knocking Jet off his glider.

It was obvious that Shadow could keep up with Jet's glider, but the brash Hawk laughed. "Not bad dude! It's a good thing I upgraded the Gear on my board." Just then Jet's board glowed brightly leaving Shadow in his dust.

"Shadow doesn't waste time does he?" Silver chuckled nervously, before looking over at Mario and then sighing. "I guess I'll take Wave! Storm won't be too much for you, right?"

"Hmmm..." Mario murmured, turning toward the oversized bird. "...Hm. Yeah, of course I can handle Storm, they don't call me Super Mario for nothing!" Mario then replied rubbing his shoulder. "Let'sa go!"

"Right then." Silver smirked, channeling his psychic energy. "Teleport...DASH!!!" he echoed, suddenly disappearing in a light blur film.

"I think it's hammer time!" Mario immediately began spinning around like a top heading toward Storm with his mallet poking out. "Take this, you fiend!"

Storm watched as Mario spun toward him in tremendous speed. "...You've got to be kidding me." he sighed, effortlessly grabbing the mallet, stopping Mario in his tracks. "You ready, little man? Let see if you can fly as good as you can spin..."

"Oh...no!" Mario cried about to feel tremendous pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Cranky Kong's pad

Our heroes Luigi, Sonic, and Stuffwell were preparing to leave DK Pass, after just recently thwarting the evil Dr. Kong's agenda, with the aided assistance from DK.

"It's been a real slice, but I think it's about time we blow this popsicle stand!" Sonic chortled ready to get off the tiny island. "I want to see Princess Peach's beautiful face again!"

"Like I said before, man, it's time to fire up the B.F.C., unless you babies want to stay here and party until you're hearty!" Funky Kong muttered pulling out a pair of bongos. "Ya know I've got a couple of cigars and wine coolers!" Donkey Kong seemed eager to party with his new buddies.

"I think, given the fact that Dr. Kong has been defeated, everything should most likely return to its natural contour." Stuffwell chortled waddling back and forth. "If not I'm sure me and my associates can always return!" However most of the Kongs in the village didn't seem to keen on that idea.

Sonic stared at Funky Kong for awhile before muttering. "Hmm...You know what, dude…You sorta remind me of Samuel L. Jackson for some reason?" Funky Kong's trademarked shades and the bizarre Kango hat he suddenly began wearing just that minute. "Did you copy off of him or something?"

"Hell nah! That chump Sam Jackson is biting my style!" Funky Kong replied lighting up yet another cigarette. "Don't compare me to that hack, man! That not cool, at the least." This was the first time Funky Kong was seen angry by Sonic, Luigi, and Stuffwell.

Cranky Kong decided to change the subject chortling. "Uh...Let's get you boys back home!" Cranky then shuffled over to a large barrel shaped cannon. "I'm pretty sure Diddy Kong has worked out all the bugs, cuz the last time we used this confounded thing a poor Kong careened RIGHT into a cliff."

"Careened into a cliff?!?! Hmm…maybe another path toward the Mushroom Kingdom would be the wiser preference!" Stuffwell muttered pondering a safer route. "Such reckless actions are just plain stupid!" Stuffwell immediately printed out a detailed map of the DK Pass complete with numerous bridges.

Stuffwell then suddenly remembered something. "…Wait, did you say bugs? I pretty handy with computers, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"…Huh? Computers? Nah, baby, were taking about a whole new level of bugs here, and I don't a scrawny little suitcase like you could handle them." Funky chuckled.

Stuffwell just stared strangely at him. "Huh? Come again?"

"The kinda of bugs I'm talking about are called Rhinobeetles." Funky Kong said, taking a puff from his cigar.

"R-Rhino...Beetles?" Stuffwell muttered.

"Yeah. Little ugly ass muthafuckers, they have a bad habit of biting through the woodware of the cannon and getting inside the interiors." Funky said. "Once inside, they'll start eating around messing up the wiring, which we all know will cause the cannon to malfunction, thus causing a misfire upon lift off."

Luigi then stared at his crutches thinking about his other leg breaking and muttered. "Oh no...I think Stuffwell may have something there. I've had enough ouchies for one day!"

However, Sonic really wanted to try it and complained. "C'mon Luigi let's do this! I've never been shot outta cannon before!" Luigi angrily pointed at his leg reminding Sonic of what his genius ideas accomplish. "Awww...that was just a fluke! I'm sure it'll be better this time dude."

"Actually the cannon is the fastest way off the mountain. If you take the path down, it'll take you days and I thought you were in a hurry!" Cranky Kong muttered leaning against his cane.

Cranky Kong was right Luigi and his friends really needed to get back to Mario, but the B. F. C. seemed just so dangerous. However, a reluctant Stuffwell sighed. "That elder ape is correct. I'm afraid the only way off, quicker, is through the…haphazardness of the cannon. We really don't have time to argue!"

Sonic seemed unusually happy as they all boarded the cannon, but Luigi teeth chattered. "I...I'm sure Mario could wait a couple of days!" For some reason the thought of getting shot of a cannon scared the crap out of Luigi.

Funky Kong loaded the cannon with tons of gun powder and lit the fuse on it. "Aight, DK, use your bongos to release the platform!" Donkey Kong whipped out his bongos banging on them separating the cannon from the mountain.

The cannon misfired sending Luigi, Sonic, and Stuffwell into the sky flying right over the Mushroom Kingdom straight toward what appeared to be a dense jungle. The other thing was heard the shrieking from Luigi. "MAMA-MIAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Oops…I guess Diddy still needs to work out the springs!" Funky Kong shrugged lighting up another cigarette.

* * *

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom

Silver was sailing through the air doing rapid hand movements before locking his fingers together yelling. "I usually refrain from unnecessary fighting, but I must protect the princess! Burning Chaos!" A large blast erupted from Silver's hand targeting Wave the Swallow.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wave cried barely dodging the blast and rolling in the grass where she threw a flat disc-like contraption at Silver the Hedgehog surprising him. "Take this!" Once the disc hit Silver it exploded in his face temporarily blinding him.

While Silver rubbed his burning eyes trying to readjust to the sunlight, Wave the Swallow lunged forward kicking him in the gut. "That was a Flash Disc! I built it just for you Hedgehogs! I may not be a fighter, but I'm a technologic genius!"

Storm swung his arms around wildly destroying a large oak tree in the process, but Mario managed to dodge most of his strikes. "Hehehe...You're-a way to slow!" Mario then whipped out his mallet slamming it over Storm's dome, but the Albatross just stood there unfazed. "What're you made of...Steel?!"

"Harharhar...your little hammer can't hurt me you foolish little plumber!" Storm laughed folding his arms before, clobbering Mario with his fist sending the plumber flying slamming his back hard against a boulder. "Hehehe...are you dead yet?"

Storm was a burly bird capable of destroying tons of the castle without effort. "It'll take a lot more than that to put me down!" Mario cried stand back up dusting dirt off his slacks and he then leapt up in the air slamming his fist in Storm's chin causing coins to pop out everywhere. "Taste my Coin Rush, sucka!"

Mario's meager little punch did little to detour Storm's onslaught and he pummeled the plumber into the ground, he then lifted Mario up and punched him over toward Jet and Shadow's fight. "Humph...stupid little plumber!"

Mario was spiraling helplessly toward Shadow and Jet, with no ways of stopping. "Mama-Mia!!! WAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Mario was just about to crash into Jet, but he quickly jumped over him, which now made him head toward Shadow. "Waaah!! Shadow, look out!!!" Mario yelped.

However, Shadow wasn't as kind as Jet and decided not to avoid Mario's incoming. "You're in my...WAY!" Shadow snarled, kicking the plumber behind him. "Get back here you chicken! Chaos Torrent!" Shadow yelled, blasting a stream Chaos Energy, as he returned into chasing Jet.

Silver's eyes readjusted and he noticed that Mario was in some serious danger. Storm and Wave were now focusing all of their attention onto a helpless Mario.

"Burning Chaos!" Silver the Hedgehog then cried performing numerous hand formations and blasting both Storm and Wave in there back. "Unlike Shadow over there, I've got your back Mario!"

A grateful Mario flashed Silver a thumbs up chortling. "Hehehe…Thanks buddy! At least I know I can count on you." He then looked over toward Shadow, who still trying desperately to obliterate Jet with Chaos Torrent. "Unlike some peoples we know!!!"

"You're welcome, Mario." Silver grumbled landing on the ground next to the Italian plumber. "It's too bad I didn't bring the Chaos Emeralds with me, I could of went super and those roosters wouldn't last two seconds!"

For some reason in this fic characters need Chaos Emeralds to transform. "Chaos…Emeralds?" Mario pondered. "Why does so…familiar?"

**A/N: Until next time, later!**


	16. The Fall of The Red Rebel?

**Stuffwell's Scoreboard: Team Mario 3 World Rings, Team Bowser 1 World Ring**

**Mario & Sonic II:**

**World Heroes**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Fall of the **

**Red Rebel?**

Without knowing where they had landed Sonic, Stuffwell, and Luigi ended up in a snow bank located far east of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Grr...Sonic!!!" Luigi growled with his lip curled back showing his anger shivering from the cold. "This is all your fault Sonic we should of just climbed down the mountain!"

"Alright I'm sorry Luigi! Is that what you want to hear?" Sonic cried rubbing his hands together trying to prevent hypothermia. "Geez it's colder here than at DK Pass!"

To avoid a further conflict Stuffwell scanned the entire area and he admired the large buildings that resembled Russian architect. "We can't stay our here for much longer gentlemen! I'm afraid we'll freeze to death! I'm sure they'll let us spend the night if we asked politely!"

Luigi, Stuffwell, and Sonic then traveled across the long snow ridden trail until they made it up to the city. Luigi could make out a sign in the distance and muttered. "Fahr Outpost?! Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Who cares at least its a place to crash for the night! We could probably get some directions, too?" Sonic grumbled stretched out his frost covered legs. "Maybe they sell Chili Dogs in that city! One with extra chili that'll warm up these legs!"

A large colony of Bob-Ombs walked back and forth seemingly guarding the city. "Halt! BOMB where are you going? This place is off limits BOMB!" the little Bob-Omb cried lighting up its tiny fuse threaten our heroes. "I bet you're trying to steal our cannon BOMB!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sonic asked scratching his head. "Its a little annoying."

The Bob-Omb then looked at Sonic with a twinge of curiosity muttering. "Keep saying what BOMB?"

"That?" Sonic replied covering his ears. "Why do you say bomb in ever sentence?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about BOMB! My speech is perfect BOMB!" the little Bob-Omb yelled as his fuse slowly began to burn. "I Rob-Omb is the cream of the Bob-Omb crop!"

Luigi immediately pushed Sonic to the side crying. "Whoa calm down! My friend didn't mean to insult you he's an idiot! We're lost and could use a place to stay for the night!" Luigi's words caused Rob-Omb to put out his fuse and remain calm. "I have coins to pay for an inn."

Hearing that Luigi had money enthused, Rob-Omb and he then dragged them toward a large inn covered in snow. "Welcome to the Cozy Bomb Inn my friends! My wife Bombette will help you get a cozy room BOMB!"

Meanwhile inside the Mushroom Kingdom's courtyard, Shadow had just cornered Jet the Hawk between two bushes. "Give it up you loser! I'm about to end your miserable existence!" Shadow growled charging up a massive blast in his palms.

"W...wait! Shadow can't we discuss this buddy!" Jet the Hawk muttered pleading for his life.

Just then Silver, who had just finished off Wave the Swallow, noticed a large shadow looming overhead and he saw what appeared to be a gigantic Banzai Bill was bearing down toward them about to cause massive damage. "What the heck is that?"

Before Mario, Shadow, or Silver could react the Banzai Bill crashed into the ground setting off a huge explosion. After the dust cleared our heroes were unconscious and Jet the Hawk looked over Princess Peach sighing. "Man is our Master trying to kill us or something?!"

Storm shrugged at his friend as he leaned down tossing Princess Peach over his shoulders preparing to leave the Mushroom Courtyard. "Nooooo...Mario help me!" Peach screamed at the top of her lungs clawing at Storm's back.

"Pri_ncess..."_ Mario grumbled losing consciousness.

Back at the hotel Sonic, Luigi, and Stuffwell argued about who was in charge of the mission. "You've already had your shot Sonic! You did a pretty lousy job at handling Doctor Kong!" Stuffwell interjected. "But I must say I should be leader I mean my plans did ensure our survival!"

"No way you can't even fight!" Luigi replied complaining. "I think I should be in charge...I am a Mario Brother of course!" However the rest of the group didn't seem to agree with Luigi's statement, Luigi was more assertive. "I don't care what you noobs think I'm in charge!"

As Luigi strutted out of the hotel Stuffwell over looked at Sonic muttering. "Noobs?"

The television in the corner suddenly turned on and a Toad wearing a tacky toupee came on the screen muttering. "This is Breaking News it seems that the Owl Army has captured the Red Rebel taking him back to General Guy for punishment!"

"What's the Owl Army?" Sonic asked turning around looking for Rob-Omb. "Huh? Where did he go?"

However Rob-Omb was long gone and a large bead of sweat dropped from Stuffwell. "I have a nagging feeling that this isn't gonna be an easy trip."

Just as Stuffwell spoke a bunch of X-Nauts burst through the windows holding ropes. "Uh...look at those owls!" Sonic screeched.

"Those aren't owls! These creatures are X-Nauts a semi-intelligent alien life form!" Stuffwell muttered scanning them.

"Dude, did that suitcase just...speak..." One of the X-Naut muttered to his friend next beside him.

"Yeah, dude...I think so." The other X-Naut replied. "And even more importantly, did he just call us...semi-intelligent alien life form?

"If my memory banks are correct, I do believe that Master Mario defeated them when their leader tried resurrecting back an evil witch using Princess Peach's body."

"Pfft...Dude, that was, like, totally all Sir Grodius' lame two-bit, so-called foolproof plan. He is like totally yesterday's news, brah!" chuckled X-Dude folding his arms in an X-pattern. "We're in the big leagues now dude! Trust me when I said our new leader is ten times more big, bad and mean than that weenie. Buhuhuhuhuh."

Sonic looked all around, but Luigi didn't come running into the room screaming like a baby which was his usual pattern. "Uh...Where's Luigi?"

"Hehehe...My boy Crump is smashing that chump, as we speak! He has a bad habit of doing that." X-Dude chortled, much to the chagrin of Sonic and Stuffwell.

"Dude, that so wasn't funny..." Sonic groaned. X-Dude then started laughing annoyingly. "Hey dude, what's your issue?"

"It's just...I can't believe you don't feel it." Sonic and Stuffwell just stood there with a puzzled expression on their faces. "

"Dudes, I think it's about that time..." X-Dude muttered, slowly looking at his non-existent watch. "I think that it's about that time to shine, cuz ya know, I'm just that fine!!" he then went into a B-Boy stance.

"Dude! And you say my lingo is Widgety, Widgety Whack!" Sonic muttered rolling his eyes at X-Dude. "I can't believe that garbage spewing outta his mouth..."

Stuffwell then chuckled. "...Widgety Whack? Nope you're still the king, Sonic." he muttered. "Trust me, when I say your lingo is outdated as always"

Ignoring what Stuffwell just said, Sonic got in his fighter stance. "Well, you know how I am; I'm always ready to throw down, baby!" Sonic laughed, taunting the X-Dude.

X-Dude got into battle pose, but the sighed. "Actually, my orders were just to bring you guys to the base." After hearing that Sonic and Stuffwell did one of those cliché anime falling on your face things. (T_T) Yeah, I know...

Meanwhile deep inside a prison on top of the frigid Mount Fahr, a bunch of X-Nauts had already captured the Red Rebel which was just Knuckles, the red echidna, that had been snooping around their base and was captured by the X-Nauts.

"I know you bug-eyes owls stole it!" Knuckles yelled, getting tossed inside a steel prison. "I know you stole it! Now give back the Master Emerald!"

"Dude, we've haven't a clue on what you're talking about?" stated one of the X-Nauts, scratching his forehead.

Knuckles then looked up waving his fists in their owl-like faces yelling. "Dammit! Don't lie to me. I can sense it in my toes you stupid, numbskull bastards!"

"Uh...before you blame us for stealing your emerald maybe you should consider some of the people you hang out with, especially a blue porcupine!" General Guy muttered walking up wearing a cracked mask that was damaged after that stunt he pull in Holli Jolli Village (From Chaos Control).

"Porcupine?! What Porcupin...Oh, you must mean Sonic?" Knuckles muttered. "WAIT?! What does this have to do with him?" Knuckles yelled, demanding his answer. "Besides, I know it was you and these owls! Only birds could reach Angel Island without having an airplane."

"I don't know if you've already noticed this yet, but that pesky little rodent is here too! I bet he's looking for where he stashed your emerald." General Guy muttered playing mind games. "Think about it my friend, why else would anyone want to come to a desolate place like this, without some kinda secret to hide."

"Y...you're right! There's no other explanation! Knuckles replied. "Sonic has been acting unusually peppy lately More peppy than usually acts!" Knuckles muttered.

"Wait, you do know that what you just said basically mean same thing…" General Guy muttered to a deluded Knuckles.

"That bastard has my emerald!" Knuckles yelled at the top of his lounges. "After I'm finish dealing with Sonic, he'll wish that he was never born. Not even a shadow of his form self will be able recognize him!"

"Hehehehehehe...I just maybe able to assist you." General Guy laughed maniacally stepping back into the shadows with his eyes glowing eerily. "He might be a walking, talking bumbling imbecile, but I think I'll be able to use him for my revenge for the time being." he chortled, now chortling like Squidward.

Back at the castle Mario finally regained consciousness and noticed Silver lying face down in the dirt while Shadow laid motionless in a tree. "Uhh…Hmm…Guys? A-Are you okay?" Mario asked running up to the tree trying to help Shadow down.

"Urhnn...What happened?" Silver muttered standing up slowly.

Mario panicking then began running around in circles yelling his head off. "The princess has been kidnapped by those birds! We've got to go get her, I bet you dollars to donuts that Bowser was behind this!"

But both Silver and Shadow weren't sure the Babylon Rogues were from their dimension and Bowser didn't seem smart enough for a team up. "Are you sure Mario? I mean Bowser isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer you actually think he could plan this!"

"It's has to be him, he's the only person I know who's that obsessed and infatuated enough pull some like that off." Mario growled, balding up hid fist. "He'll rule the day he cross path with me; Super Mario."

Silver and Shadow just stood there staring at Mario as he started laughing all creepily. "Uhh, are you okay, Mario?" Silver said nervously.

"Ah, let the idiot have his moment." Shadow huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm pretty sure that he'll tire himself out soon."

**A/N: Sup folks, been gone for awhile, right? Yeah, sorry about that, been working on some more stuff outside of my usual fanfic stuff, but not to worry, expect to see more soon! Smash Bros GX. The Greatest Never Told, and A new one-shot, actually a redux one-shot, coming REAL soon, maybe tomorrow.**

**LATER**


	17. Knuckles, You Idiot

**A/N: Well, so here I am…with yet anew update, I'm sorry for the long wait, I swear that will try and update my other story, so for the time being just read this long one here…I've got it back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Nintendo or Sega related.**

**Mario &Sonic: ****World Heroes**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Knuckles, You Idiot**

Most of Princess Peach's castle was badly damaged, but our heroes could be seen in the courtyard. Mario, Silver, and Shadow were seen slowly regaining consciousness.

"Dang it! I can't believe I lost the princess!" Mario groaned, groggily standing up, his face was all red from pure anguish. "And to make the situation even worst, it was by some craze sky-boarding chickens to boot!!!!"

Silver did his best to try and cheer up Mario. "Uh, I'm inclined to agree, Mario!" he muttered, dusting himself off. "It was a real shame that she had to be kidnapped again...But what really got me thinking: how did they managed to get here in this realm!"

"Hmm, that's what I would like to know, too..." Shadow huffed, dusting himself off the ground.

"Huh...Shadow?" Silver muttered, turning toward the emo-hedgehog. "Oh, so you're back up? It good to see that we're all up and accounted to." Silver chuckled.

"Whatever..." Shadow retorted. Shadow then started looking around and noticed how the castle was all in ruin. "Humph. Those cowards, when they know we got them on the ropes, they'll go and throw some giant missile at us and blow up the whole room...Typical."

"Eheheh...You actually think that's typical behavior from the Babylon Rogue, Shadow?" Silver said, placing his arms behind his back.

"Yeah!" Mario yelped, getting Silver and Shadow's attention. "It was those stinking do-do birds! Somebody musta order them here to kidnap Princess Peach!" Mario exclaimed, slamming his fist to the ground.

"Nah, ya think?" Shadow retorted, sarcastically, as he folded his arms. Mario just turned toward and started staring annoyingly at him.

Silver then stood up, balding up both of his fist. "But I wouldn't worry, Mario! I'm quite sure with the provided help from Shadow, of course, me, you and Shadow will find her! We just need to try and keep a good head on our shoulders!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Whatever!" Mario cried. "We're gonna start our search at the most likely place; Bowser's Castle!"

Both Shadow and Silver still wasn't sure if Bowser was behind this, but there wasn't any reason to argue with Mario, because, c'mon, he is the most likely suspect.

"Listen Mario, I highly doubt that pee-brained dinosaur's behind this plan." Shadow huffed, as he folded his arms.

"Hmm...Is that so, Shadow? I that what you really think, hmmm?" Mario muttered, his eyes all budged as he raised his eyebrow. "I think the idiot is behind this little...conspiracy!"

"And I'm telling you, that this is a waste of our time!" Shadow retorted, folding his arms, getting slightly pissed of at Mario. "Bowser can't even plan his next meal, let alone an elaborate kidnapping."

However without having Peach around Mario's brain went completely nuts and he began jumping to insane conclusions.

"How come I never saw it!" Mario shouted at the top of his lungs. Shadow and Silver looked each other, and then at Mario. "It's all so obvious now! I should of saw it before!"

"What're you blabbering on about know, you moron." Shadow huffed, turning from Mario, folding his arms.

"Uhh...Yes, Mario, I'm quite interested in what you are elaborating about now too, as well..." Silver chuckled nervously, while looking at Mario.

"Shadow!" Mario murmured, pointing at the emo-hedgehog. "You never did liked Princess Peach, didn't you Shadow?" Shadow just turned and stared at Mario. "I bet you're in cahoots with Bowser, aren't Shadow!"

"Not that again! Listen you moron, I just think we need to think before we act!" Shadow shouted back at him.

Silver interjected between them sighing. "Relax, Mario! I'm quite certain that Shadow isn't a spy for Bowser, so I suggest that we'll just go to Bowser's Castle and see if your suspicion are correct!"

"Well, alright...Okay, for now, I'll keep quiet..." Mario then looked and glared at Shadow. "...But, I'm making sure to keep close eye on you!!!" Shadow just walked passed Mario, shaking head in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, the Daft Punk Koopa walked up carrying the famed Genie Lamp. "It's about friggen time we made some screen time!" Brick muttered. "I mean, a bunch of smelly gorillas had more time in more chapter than us, and that's just ain't right, feel meh!"

"Shut up, Brick! At least we found this lamp; that was our only objective after all, screen time aside, I think today job was pulled off pretty decently, wouldn't you!" Bridgette groaned snapping at her impatient little brother. "But...still, I feel sorta sorry for Wario and that skinny man, I wouldn't wish General Guy's imprisonment camp on anyone."

"Who cares about them? We asked them politely for the lamp, but they refused so we were forced to thrash them!" Butch replied.

* * *

A little later in the day Mario, Shadow, and Silver finally reached the Princess Peach's Castle where a troop of Koopatrols were waiting for them. "Halt! You three! State your business for being in these parts?" asked Rusty, an elderly Koopatrol with a long braided beard hanging from the front of his armor. I sorta based him of that old Soul Reaper dude that play on Bleach.

Mario just stared at the elder Koopa and suddenly spurted out. "Rusty?!?! Of course, I've been looking at this thing the wrong way!"

"WHAT?!?!" Silver and Shadow said in unison completely confused.

"I should of known that a dastardly Koopa, such as yourself, was behind this!" Mario shrieked running off toward him. "Prepare to be completely and utterly thrash, you fiend!!!"

"And here I thought Bowser was the brains behind this operation…" Shadow sighed, sarcastically.

However, Rusty the elderly Koopatrol was blessed with years of experience and he dodged Mario easily. "Hmm...I don't know your reason for coming here or better yet, attacking us." Rusty then lifted up his spear causing his troops to charge toward Mario. "But the way you're charging, there's no way of you proceed pass us, you're too blinded by anger. Attack, my men!"

Silver seemed to be the only one thinking clearly and he sighed. "Just a minute guys! I don't think we should rush blindly into this! If Bowser really has Princess Peach we would be too exhausted to battle him if we reached him."

Rusty stood and watched as Mario easily took down most of his soldiers. "Hmm…The fool, if he does manage to bypass our forces, I wonder how he'll react when find out the truth…" The elder Koopatrol muttered to himself, placing his hands behind his back.

Mario didn't seem to hear Silver as he leapt over Rusty hitting a bunch of Koopatrol with his Coin Rush. "I'll take these losers here!" Mario yelped, slamming his hammer into the two Koopatrols. "You boys get into the castle…" Mario then grabbed two unexpected Koopatrols by the heads and held on them tightly.

"Oh, god! He has us, man!!!!" One Koopatrol yelped, flailing around, trying desperately to free himself. "I never wanted to do this, I shoulda listen to my muthda and join the Para Troops!!!"

"P-Please, Mr. Mario…H-Have some mercy for a lowly rookie!!!" the other Koopatrol whined, tearing flowing down his cheeks. "I swear, I would never hurt anyone, in my life! I swear to Goomba that it was wife idea to join the Koopa Troops! Think about what you're doing, man, I have a wife and KIDS at home!!!" he then started crying loudly.

"Err…Reprehensible!" Rusty scowled, as he gripped his lance and slammed it into the ground. "Show some spine, you're Koopatrols for crying out loud!

However, the two Koopatrol's pleads fell on deaf ears as Mario slammed their heads into each with tremendous force, making them lose consciousness instantly. "I handle the rest of Rusty's pathetic Koopatrol."

"And if I refuse?" Shadow groaned, not moving a inch.

Mario then looked over at them with this possessed look in his eye. "He's obviously out of control, but if we refuse his rage could hit us like a laser beam Shadow!" Silver groaned.

"Stop them, my men! They mustn't enter the Master's Palace!" Rusty yelled holding up his spear.

Hundreds of Koopatrols rushed toward Shadow and Silver, but Mario quickly met them swinging through the sky like a helicopter with his mallet.

"Hammer Whirl!" Mario yelped, jumping into the fray, slamming his hammer into many Koopatrol.

Rusty watched in sheer disgust, as his Koopatrol were sent hurtling every which away in Peach's Courtyard. "…Hrmm…" he groaned, exasperatingly.

"Hurry up guys!" Mario shrieked at the top of his lungs. "Eeeyyyaahhh Hammer Toss!" he yelped, tossing his hammer toward the lead Koopatrol, Rusty.

The hammer was hurtling full speed at Rusty, and was just about to collided into the elderly Koopa, but suddenly a Koopatrol clad in a slightly different armor stepped in front Rusty, easily deflecting Mario's hammer and with a fist.

Mario just stood there staring at the strange Koopa. "Hmmm?" Mario murmured, as he slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Mario, let me kindly introduce you to my lieutenant." Rusty said, with a slight smirk on his face. "Koopon, I'm afraid this is where your time expires!"

"Eheheh, sup…I've heard a lot about you in the past, by my master here!" The Koopatrol lieutenant then pulled out his spear and pointed toward Mario. "Say, let's have ourselves a good time, kay?" he chuckled.

"Hmm, fine, bring it on!" Mario replied, pulling out his hammer. "Let'sa Goooo!!!!" Mario the L. Koopatrol then ran full speed at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in the unforgiving Fahr Outpost the unlikely party of Sonic and Stuffwell started their search for Luigi. "I'm picking up a trace of Luigi coming from the top of Mount Fahr maybe we should investigate!"

"I don't know Stuffwell it could be a trap I mean those X-Punks did run off real fast after getting a mysterious phone call!" Sonic muttered touching his chin. "But its Luigi dude we can't just leave him hanging like that!"

Stuffwell stumbled about smiling. "I suggest we head up the mountain and save our comrade trap or no trap!" Sonic chortled lightly it seemed like he was rubbing off on Stuffwell the little robot was always hesitant to run into a trap. "Besides if we get into trouble I can always use that special device the professor gave me!"

The hike up Mount Fahr was treacherous and Sonic complained half the way up. "I hate snow dude its just frozen water! I wish I had my board we would be at the top in a second!" Stuffwell hovered over the terrain with his little boosters.

"Shut up we're almost there!" Stuffwell snarled.

Once they reached the summit Sonic crashed exhaustedly in the snow crying out of relief, but Stuffwell muttered. "Uh...Sonic you better get up and see this!" Over there heads floated a cage with Luigi tied up in it. "I wonder who did this?"

Before Stuffwell could even move a punch flew out of nowhere sending the little suitcase flying. "Get away from him!" cried a red echidna with bandages tied around his fists. Knuckles then jacked up Stuffwell and growled. "If you want your cohort back you'll divulge information on the Master Emeralds whereabouts."

"Master Emerald? W-What...What're you talking about?" Stuffwell stammered, his eyes moving from left to right. "I don't have any recording about a 'Master Emerald' in my database."

"Save your lies, cuz I know the absolute truth." Knuckles growled, lifting Stuffwell up higher in the air. "I have you know that I got info about this matter from a very liable source! And trust me, he's very trustworthy."

"What..." Stuffwell murmured with an extremely puzzled look on his face. "Listen, I don't know who informed you these obtuse accusation, but I can assure you: we have NO idea where your 'Master Emerald' located..." he then nodded his head. "And trust me when I say: you've been flim-flam."

"ENOUGH!" Knuckles shouted as he started shaking Stuffwell, which made me get though swiggly things in his eyes. "My source told me that you would try to hide the truth!" Knuckles then started smirking, as he dropped Stuffwell on the ground. "He was very precise about his information, so you better start talking, BAG!!!!" he yelped, pointing his finger.

Sonic was still pudding behind, unaware of what just happened to Stuffwell. "Man, there he goes running off again...That kid really need to cool his jet." he murmured to himself. "Now, where did he run off too..."

Sonic finally made it downhill, when he noticed Knuckles standing over Stuffwell, still making a scene. "Huh? Knuckles? Knuckles, is that you? DUDE! It is you!!!! What're you doing here?" Sonic yelped, running toward him. "It's about time I saw a friendly face from back home. Shadow is just so mean to me!"

"GASP! You...You're in cahoots with these emerald thieves too, Sonic?" Knuckles cried, balling up his fist. "I-I can't believe this, I simply can't believe this..." he sniffed, wiping a tear from his cheek. "W-Why would you would do this to me?!"

"…Cahoots. Dude, are you serious? Nobody uses that word anymore, beside I have nothing to do with the disappearance of your Master Emerald." Sonic said, nonchalantly scratching behind his ears. "Huh...Wait, The Master Emerald's here, in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sonic murmured, he then turned toward Knuckles. "So, Knuxs, why would the Master Emerald be here? I thought you had it on full lockdown on Angel Island!"

"Huh...Oh, right. I was doing my usual inspection of the Master Emerald's shrine, when I noticed that it was looking a little bit dusty..." Knuckles said, placing his hands on his hips. "That when it finally came to me; it must be that time of the month again, cuz I usually keep the shrine tidy and not like me to neglect my duties, and..."

"Uhh...Dude, I don't mean interject on your oh, so invigorating story…" Sonic sighed, once again picking his nose nonchalantly. "But could you, like, I don't know, get straight to the point."

"Oh, yeah…Straight to the point…I decided to do some spring cleaning, because, like you already know, I like…or at least try to keep the Master Emerald's shrine look good…" Knuckles chortled, congratulate himself.

"Ahem…Uhh, dude, remember about…speeding up the process?" Sonic sighed, looking at his wrist, while tapping his feet. "Dude, just please, get to the friggen point, I swear, you're slow at everything."

"Yeah, okay, so to make a long story short, when I came back to the clean the emerald, I saw some shady characters dressed in long robes stealing it, I tried stopping them, but then the island, like per usual, started hurtling down and end up crashing into the ocean!" Knuckles groaned with severe pain.

Knuckles then sighed. "When I came to, I saw these weird owl-like creatures departing through a wormhole." Sonic just looked on. "I slowly, but surely followed behind these…perpetrators and leapt in the same jump gate they came through, thus ending up in this strange…dimension."

"Dude, that's a crying shame." Sonic sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "It strange though, how come peoples are always stealing it?"

"That's what I want to know…" Knuckles murmured, glaring at Sonic with an extremely suspicion expression on his face.

"Dude, no offense, but you're a really untrustworthy guy." Sonic chuckled. Knuckles just raised his eyebrow…If he had one. "I mean you and that emerald are the only peoples on Angel Island, it's suppose to be reclusive, but somehow, someone's always seeming to find it."

"Yeah, none taken…" Knuckles chuckled back, halfheartedly. "It is strange that it's always getting swapped. I mean, the only peoples who knows about Angel Island is you and Tails…And I'm pretty sure Tails isn't here in this dimension, so that pretty much rule him out."

"Yeah, that sorta does, huh?" Sonic said, nodding his head. "Well, sorry for your lose, but since I've been here in the Mushroom Kingdom, I haven't seen any signs of the Master Emerald, shards and all."

"Humph. Really?" Knuckles exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Yep." Sonic chuckled.

The area grew temporarily tense as Sonic noticed that Knuckles was staring intently at him. "Huh, what's wrong, Knuxs ol' buddy? Is there something in my eye or something." Sonic said, picking in his eye.

Sonic lifted his head and noticed that Knuckles was still staring, now glaring at him. "Wait, I just remember something you said earlier: if you're ruling Tails out of being the culprit of Master Emerald disappearance, where does that leave me?" he said, placing his hands on his hips. "I know you're not seriously ruling me as a suspect?"

"Humph. I wouldn't put it pass you, Sonic, you no-good, beleaguering, Master Emerald thief." Knuckles growled, balding his fist. "I mean, you have the perfect motive to want to claim the Master Emerald for yourself."

"WHAT?!?!" Sonic screeched. He was deeply mortified, he couldn't believe that Knuckles would think of such a thing. "Dude, how could you accuse me of stealing the Master Emerald?!" he scowled. "I didn't do it, I swear it! And what exactly would be my alternative motive for obtaining the Master Emerald?!?"

"Absolute and complete Rein of Power!!!!" Knuckles echoed, his eyes budged outta his head. "Does your lust of power have no end?!?!?!"

Sonic just stood there with his mouth agape as he looked on at Knuckles. "Dude…What? Are? You talking about?!??!" Sonic yelped, flailing his arms. "I think I speak for everyone, especially Stuffwell!" he said, as he pointed at an unconscious Stuffwell. "When I say: You've totally gone off the deep end!"

"I was told by my liable source that you would try and cover yourself!" Knuckles sneered. "I thought you were better than this, but obviously I was mistaken!" Knuckles sighed, lowering his head. "I thought that after everything we went through you wouldn't lie to my face. It seems like I have no choice but to end you here and now."

Sonic cried from frustration. "Dang it, Knucklehead you always do this. Why would I steal your Master Emerald, it's probably that 'liable source' who took the Master Emerald, I mean, just think about it?"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!!!!" Knuckles roared, unwrapping the tape that was covering his fist. "I didn't come all the way to this realm to hear you take up for yourself! I'm afraid it's GO TIME!!!!"

"Man, I really need to rethink who I'm friends with! Knux is totally being unreasonable!" Sonic sighed, under his breath, as Knuckles spun his arms around in circles like a helicopter as he ran toward Sonic but the enigmatic hedgehog evaded him.

Knuckles stopped in his tracks growling. "Grrr...Stop with the lies Sonic, I know for a fact that you're traveling around collecting the shards of the Master Emerald."

**A/N: I swear to you guys, I'm gonna try and update more regularly like I did before, I'll start with my Daisy and Mario...uhh...love story? I guess, if you want to call it that.**


	18. Cracking Knuckles

**A/N: Yeah, whatever...Read this part 1 of 2 parts! Should be good!**

**Mario & Sonic:**

**World Heroes**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Cracking Knuckles**

Snow gently fell between the two friends, but Knuckles didn't have time to take in nature and he got in full battle mode burrowing into the ground. Sonic tried following his movements, but Knuckles was an excellent digger and he popped out the hole crying. "Shinyuken!" Knuckles then delivered a powerful uppercut straight to Sonic's chin.

Sonic was forced up into the air, but Knuckles quickly grabbed his arm repeatedly slamming Sonic into the ground. "Uh...My...Aching head..." Sonic then noticed Knuckles looming over him, staring menacingly at him. "Uh-Oh, this doesn't seem good..." he murmured.

Knuckles just smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Multistrike!" he echoed as he started pounding Sonic with rapid punches. "This what's happens to fools who think they can get away with stealing my things!!!!" Sonic went deeper and deeper into the ground, as Knuckles continued to bombarded him with heavy punches. "You're gonna regret EVERY stealing the Master Emerald..."

"I...Uh...Err...Told you already...Urrr....Uggg...Knucklehead..." Sonic grimaced in pained, as Knuckles fist caved the leftside of his face in. "...ERRR...I...I didn't steal your...Ugg...Urr...EMERALD!!!!"

Stuffwell stood in the distance watching as Knuckles continued his assault. "Oh, my...If I don't intervene soon, I'm afraid Master Sonic will be reduce to rubber in a matter of no time..." Stuffwell muttered, sweat coming from down his face.

"Let's see how far you can fly, eh Sonic?" Knuckles growled as he grabbed both of Sonic legs. "Without the use of your legs, you're no threat to me anymore...Bet you wish you could run away, huh...Well, TOO BAD!!!!"

Knuckles then slung Sonic high up and slammed him HARD into the ground. Afterward, Knuckles picked Sonic back up and started spinning around in circles. "And, away you GOOOOOO!!!!" Knuckles yelped, as he released Sonic's legs

Stuffwell watched in horror as the blue hedgehog was sent rocketing across the battlefield, slamming into a horde of trees causing a pile of snow to land on top of him. "Oh no, Sonic are you okay?" Stuffwell asked running toward Sonic.

"Brrr...Man that's cold!" Sonic cried popping his head out of the snow. "Knuckles! Dude what's you problem?!" he moaned, holding his head. "You have REALLY must some mental problems...Bonehead."

Stuffwell seemed relieved as he chortled lightly. "...Uhhh, thank goodness, you're alright. I thought you were a goner just then..." Sonic just chuckled as he gave the little suitcase the thumbs up.

"Mental problems? You're telling me that I'm the one with mental problems?!?!?!" Knuckles scoffed, getting Stuffwell and Sonic's attention. "You're the one with the issues here, Sonic!" he then folded his arms and nodded. "Yep, you have the nerves to call me looney, when you sneak in my sanctuary and steal something that don't belong to you, namely, the Master Emerald!!"

"W-What're you talking about, Knucklehead?!" Sonic groaned, balling up his fist. "How many times do we have to cover this, man! Do, I have to spell it out for you?" he then yelled at the top of his lungs. "...I...DIDN'T...STEAL...YOUR...FRIGGEN MASTER EMERALD!" he then turned from Knuckles and sighed. "If you don't understand that, then there's probably no help for you!!!"

However, Knuckles was still being stubborn and unreasonable and started back jumping into crazy allegations. "I don't want to hear it, Sonic!" Knuckles replied, pointing his accusing finger while poking his fat lip out. "I got my info from a resourceful source!"

"…Resourceful…Source…Dude, are you serious?" Sonic said, almost snickering.

"Shut up, Sonic!" Knuckles retorted, snorting loudly. "For your information, my ingenious source told me EVERYTHING about you Sonic, even though I never seen him in Mobius before!" he then placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

Stuffwell and Sonic just looked at each other and shrugged. "My likely source even predicted everything you were gonna say, to cover up that you're the definite culprit, he even told me what I should do to defeat you in battle…and so far, it's been a total success. I can see that from firsthand, right Sonic."

Sonic just stared at Knuckles and chuckled softly. "What so funny, Sonic? Knuckles growled. "If I were your predicament I wouldn't be trying to do anything else to piss me off.

"Oh, it's nothing, dude…" Sonic chuckled, closing his eyes. "It's just…I can't believe how dim-witted you're actin' right now." Knuckles just stared strangely at him. "I mean, dude, you're being a total idiot, Knuckles? I hope you know that." Sonic groaned, slowly rising to his feet.

S-Sonic, if I were you, I would advise to not say anything more to provoke the echidna any farther…" Stuffwell whispered into Sonic.

"No dude, he needs to hear this." Sonic said, looking down at Stuffwell. "He needs to hear what he's saying and how stupid it sounds. I mean, getting advice from some TOTAL strange who claims he knows everything about me to defeat me?…And Dude, then this whacko tells knucklehead that I stole his Master Emerald to make him fight against me? Man, this just reeks of insanity."

"Yes, I concur to agree." Stuffwell muttered, looking intently toward the ground. "This informant of Master Knuckles does sound rather far-fetched. I mean, he avers that he have knowledge of everything about you…But in order to thoroughly know you, he two must've convened, before, somewhere in your dimension or have sorta data on your makeup…Hmm, the possibility are endless, truly"

Sonic just crossed his arms and sighed. "...Ya know, knowing how long knucklehead known me, you would of thought he would of known that I have no interested in that emerald of his and that he's totally on a wild goose chase." he then shrugged his shoulders nonchantliy. "But then again, this IS Knuckles we're dealing with...I'm not all that surprised to see him attack me the way he did…It ain't all that hard to pull a fast on him. It seems like somebody's always fooling him into attacking me."

"Whoever's this informant of Master Knuckles is, one thing is for certain." Stuffwell paused as he looked toward General Guy's factory build. "He must has some sorta vengeful vendetta that transcends that of law and boundary.

"Yep...That's for sure..." Sonic huffed, while nodding in agreement. "Knucklehead is a sucker when comes to his Master Emerald..."

Knuckles just stood there with an annoyed expression his face, as he continued watching Stuffwell and Sonic's conversation. "...Uhh...Excuse me...Sonic...Bag, hello?" he said, clearing his throat. "I know that you two bullheads haven't forgotten that I'm still here?"

However, both Sonic and Stuffwell were non-responsive to Knuckles...Which pissed him off to no end. "ALRIGHT!!!! THAT QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT!!!!" Knuckles yelled, flailing his arms, promptly getting Sonic and Stuffwell's attention.

"Dude...What's your issue?" Sonic sighed, as he and Stuffwell both turned toward Knuckles. Knuckles' face was still red from anger and he was breathing heavily. "...Bro, what's wrong with you? You're all red and stuff...Probably need to get that check out...Hmmm..." Sonic said, while chortling.

"Shut yer friggen mouth, Sonic!!!" Knuckles said, fumed. "I had it up to here with your upbeat attitude. I think it time I knocked you down a peg or two." Knuckles then went into his fighter stance as he pointed at Sonic.

"Sonic, I'm afraid, this is where you take your last breath of air, because starting of today, you're no longer gonna exist!!!" Knuckles then started running full-speed toward Sonic. "Prepare yourself, Sonic, because here I COME!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah, well, ya know, Knucklehead, it's never like me to run away from ANYTHING!" Sonic smirked getting in his fighting stance. "So, I've only one thing to say to you: Round 2; And this time, I ain't intending to lose. Bring on, Knucklehead!"

Sonic was just about to blaze toward Knuckles, when Stuffwell waddled in front of him. "Wait Master Sonic, perhaps I could be of assistance…"

Sonic almost fell over Stuffwell as he tried to hit the breaks on himself. "Whoa…W-What the…What is it, Stuffy?" Sonic sputtered, coming a complete halt. Knuckles was still seen in the background running toward Sonic. (Slow, he very is)

"As I was scrutinizing your initial endeavor against Master Knuckles, I perceived that he had preempted you in every attack." Stuffwell huffed, as he opened his inner compartments. "I think I have the solution."

However, Sonic's mind was only on Knuckles, who was approaching them like a manic locomotive. "Holy snap!!!" Sonic shrieked. "I-I have NO idea whatsoever about what you're going on about, but I sure hope it has some sorta significant point to it, because…I dunno if haven't noticed this yet…Knucklehead his coming full steam at us!!!!"

"Oh yes, let me continue. Before departing from the good professor's lab, he took the liberty in installing a nifty device that can help you surmount your enemies. I, for one, think it's a scientific breakthrough, just to think he could formulate something so ingenious." Stuffwell said, bragging about 's latest invention.

Sonic just stared annoyingly down at him. "_Hmm…a new invention_?" he thought to himself. "_I wonder what kinda thing that crackpot came up with now…" _he thought to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Now let's use that special device the professor gave me, to help you prevail over Master Knuckles!" Stuffwell murmured as he searched for the strange device.

However, Sonic just pushed Stuffwell aside chuckling, as he blazed toward Knuckles. "No way, bruh! It ain't like me to use some sorta power-up to help me win a fight. Not to mention, the power-ups in this world kinda gives me da creeps!" he then turned, giving Stuffwell the peace sign. "Eheheh. Besides Stuffy-my-mane, this a duel between two men!

Stuffwell just stood their with a puzzled look on his face. "But...you're not a man, Sonic! I mean, you happen to be a that of a hedgehog, I really don't think the same rules apply." Stuffwell then FINALLY realized that Sonic was still calling him by that painstaking nickname. "HEY?! What have I told you by calling me…STUFFY?!?!?" he yelped, flailing about.

"Listen Stuffy, you might be a genius and all, but you know nothing of 'The Art of Fighting'!" Sonic then muttered, while balling up his fist, as he winked. "Besides, I've beaten Knuckles up thousands of times. Once in awhile, he gets a stupid thought, it only take a couple bonks to the noggin then I have'em to his old reasonable self again."

"That's the spirit, Sonic!" Knuckles grunted as he and Sonic finally clashed into each…FINALLY. "Err…Er…Y-You might be a thieving, no-good, backstabbing, stinking little weasel, but at least you abide by the code of us warriors!" Knuckles then roared as he set his fist ablaze.

"C'mon Sonic, let's see what yer made of!!!" Knuckles threw his fist toward Sonic, while echoing. "Multi-Strike!" Knuckles then started throwing a flurry of fiery punches at Sonic. Sonic immediately jumped back, dodging his first strike.

"Oh, no you don't, Sonic! Multi-Impact!!!" Knuckles echoed, as the flames on his knuckles intensified. "Now, STRIKE!!!!" Knuckles fiery punches then started coming out more quicker and frequent. "Let's see you dodge my punches now, SONIC!!!!"

However, since Sonic was so much faster than Knuckles, it was a cakewalk for him. "Missed me!" Sonic chuckled, dodging a punch. "Right here!" Sonic chortled, taunting the red echidna. Knuckles threw a punch, but Sonic leapt up. "Aw, soooo close…!" he chuckled, landing on Knuckles' forehead. "Man, Knucklehead…This is boring the spaghetti outta me, could you at least try to hit me?" he sighed, looking down at Knuckles.

Knuckles growled as he looked up at a yawning Sonic. "Will you…GET OFF ME?!?!?" Knuckles then swung his fist up toward his head, but Sonic did a backward-flip, jumping off of Knuckles and at the same time, making him clobber himself in the face.

**A/N: Go read part 2...NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. A Fierce Crushing Blow

**A/N: And now, part 2...READ, NOW!!!!!!**

**Mario & Sonic:**

**World Heroes**

**Chapter**

**Nineteen**

**A Fierce Crushing Blow **

A stun Knuckles was seen teetering back and forth around the battlefield. "Dude…I so can't believe that you fell for that…I mean, that undoubtedly has to be the oldest trick in the book." Sonic huffed, as he landed on the ground. "So much for that all and knowing source of yours, hmmm?" Sonic then noticed that Knuckles had started back running toward him. "Huh? Here we go again." he sighed.

"Shut yer friggen trap, Sonic!!!!" Knuckles was throwing a punch at Sonic, however, just like last time, the hedgehog was way too swift for him, and sidestep him. "Don't EVER want to hear belittle my helpful source, ever again!" Knuckles had this extremely pissed expression on his face as he stared down the blue hedgehog. "If it wasn't for him, I'll would still be trapped on…What did he call it…Blooper Bay!"

"Geez Knucklehead, by the sound of it, I would say that you're kinda bromancing on this 'helpful source' of yours." Sonic said nonchalantly, as he dug in his ear.

"Bromancing? What is that…A-Are you…Is that some kinda way of saying I'm gay?" Knuckles said puzzled, looking down at his fingers.

"Ding, ding, ding! Now he gets it." Sonic chortled, mimicking the sound a bell make. "I'm surprised that it didn't take your pee-size brain that long to pick up on what I was elaborating on…"

"…D-Did…Did Sonic just used a…Big word?" Stuffwell murmured to himself.

"Err…I'll make you eat those words, Sonic, you filthy little swine!" Knuckles yelped, as he started a bombardment of heavy, fiery punches at Sonic. "You'll soon learn some respect, when I jam my fist down that cesspool you call a mouth!"

This time around, instead of just simply evading Knuckles punches, Sonic instead sunk into a new low, and basically threw all of Knuckles' punches aside; in graceful, lickety-split, speed of course. "Man, I do hope that this isn't your best effort, Knucklehead? I mean, you're so slow, bruh…Like always!" he chortled patronizingly, as he effortlessly caught and held onto one of his fist. "Maybe you should get body check out, as well as you head, when you go to that check-up…"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Knuckles yelped, as he wildly threw his punches. However, Sonic was still too fast for him, and he was now running circles around Knuckles; the only thing you could see was a blue blur going around and around Knuckles' body. "Stand still you punk, and FIGHT ME!"

"Fight you? I coulda sworn that we already established that we were doing that…Or is it, that you're mad that you can't land a hit anymore?" Sonic chuckled loudly, while still running circles around Knuckles in his blurred form. "Dude, when things don't go your way you start whining and complaining. The way I see it, you're only getting your own deserves."

As Sonic continued lecturing Knuckles, Stuffwell noticed that Knuckles was starting to get redder and redder, until a light red aura fully cloaked his body. "Uhh…Master Sonic…" Stuffwell muttered.

"…I had just enough of you, Sonic…I really did hope it wouldn't have to come this…" Knuckles then balled up his left fist, and channeled all the gather aura into said hand. "…But…I'm afraid you leave me with no other alterative…I have to hit you with my 'Super'!"

Knuckles then leapt up in the middle of Sonic's mini blurry tornado, a fiery trail was seen following his body. "Shinku-Shinyuken!" Knuckles echoed, as he performed a midair uppercut.

Sonic came into a immediate halt, when noticed Knuckles' was suddenly encased in a full-bodied inferno. "W-What is he up to now?" he murmured, looking up at Knuckles.

Suddenly, Knuckles' body combusted and the area where Sonic was running around was in was suddenly engulfed in a deep fiery-red inferno, that swallowed up everything that surrounded including Sonic.

"SONIC?!??!" Stuffwell yelled, as he looked down toward the ground. However, only thing he could a see was deep fog that cover the whole area. You're probably asking yourself: How did in the hell Stuffwell avoided getting caught in the explosion. Well, that's because he flew up, using a mini-copter the professor installed in him.

"Sonic, where are you…This fog is so thick, I can't see a thing…" Stuffwell murmured, landing back into the ground. "_Oh no, even my sensor can't pick up Sonic's signal…I'm beginning to fear for the worst…" _he thought to himself.

Stuffwell then looked up and saw something plummeting toward the ground. "Huh…" Stuffwell took a closer look and finally noticed that it was Sonic, his body was covered in bruises and his body was all smoldered. "Sonic!" he yelped, waddling toward a falling Sonic.

Sonic finally landed, crashing HARD into the unforgiving metal compound, leaving a huge imprint in the floor. "Uhhhh…N-No that's smarts…" he groaned, grimacing in pain. When Sonic lifted his head, he noticed Stuffwell looking down at him. "S…Stuffy?"

"…Oooh, thank goodness that you're okay, Master Sonic. I feared for the worst just then…I'm glad that I was finally incorrect on the matter…for a change." Stuffwell said, while sighing outta relief. "…Hey, what did we just go through with referring to me by…that nickname?!?"

Sonic just groaned as he started to slowly lifted himself off the ground. "Master Sonic, please be careful. We yet to know the exceeds of your injures." Stuffwell said, trying to stop the hedgehog. "I advise that we use the device the professor install in me…"

"N…No, S…S-Stuffy." Sonic groaned, barely standing to his feet. "I…I told you that I don't use power-ups…I never relied on them in the past and I ain't gonna start now." he groaned, holding himself up. "…I have a code to standby…'The Code of The Warrior'…I…I'm sorry, Stuffy…I just can't accept it." he chuckled, half-heartedly.

"Spoken like a true warrior, Sonic…" Knuckles exclaimed, as he landed back to the ground; he was breathing heavily and he his body was all smoky.

Sonic just stared at Knuckles, looking at his banged up body. _"…Hmm…That weird attack he just launched seem to took outta him…But still, where did he learn how do an attack like that from? I definitely never seen him do that before back in Mobius…He must've just learnt it…" _

"So…How did you like it, Sonic…" Knuckles said, finally breaking the silence. Sonic just looked at him. "My attack, that is…How did you like it. I call it a 'Super' It suppose take a regular attack, for example my Shinyuken, and multiple it strength in folds." Knuckles then chuckled. "But I guess, you've already seen that…Firsthand."

"And let me guess…This so-called source of yours taught you this technique?" Sonic just seethed, rubbing some blood off his mouth.

"Hehehe. It's not like me to brag…But…" Knuckles then shrugged his shoulder cockily as he turned from Sonic, while showing his teeth.

Sonic just growled, as Stuffwell waddled over to him. "Master Sonic, about my offer…Please reconsider and employed it." Stuffwell begged.

However, Sonic just brushed him off. "I already told my answer, Stuffy?" Sonic said, seriously. "I don't want to hear off it anymore, you hear me?"

Stuffwell waddled back over to the sidelines, groaning outta disappointment. "Honestly, this thing about a man code is ridiculous…They're both animals for crying out loud!"

Knuckles just stood, watching as Stuffwell waddled back off the sidelines "Hey Sonic, Just what is up with that bag of yours?" Knuckles asked impatiently. "It's not like you to carry a Prada bag, or any kinda women accessories!"

"Excuse me!?" Stuffwell yelped. "For your information, I am not a Prada Bag, my name's Stuffwell! I'm a highly advanced automatous suitcase capable of adroit strategies, I also been erected to transport large trinkets with large power sources signal, practically without being detected." Stuffwell bragged about himself.

A bead of sweat dropped from Sonic's brow as he sighed. "…Dude, do you have any idea to what you've just done?" Stuffwell just turned toward him. "Uhh…why would tell someone as paranoid as Knuckles that?"

"I…I don't understand, Master Sonic…What seemed to be the problem? He only ask what I was, I merely gave him a simple, rational response…Nothing more, nothing less." Sonic then pointed behind Stuffwell. "…What?"

Stuffwell then noticed, Knuckles diving toward in a manic frenzy. "Oh, my!" Stuffwell yelped, closing up tightly falling on the ground.

Knuckles immediately jacking the suitcase up by its handle crying. "Alright, WellStuff! I heard all I needed to hear!" Knuckles growled, while shaking Stuffwell. "Now…Cough up my MASTER EMERALD!"

However, Stuffwell inside his encased form, engaged his locks making a loud clicking noise. Ya know, that noise your car make when you turn the safety alarm on. "Oh no, you don't, WellStuff, or whatever the hell your name is! Gimme my emerald!" Knuckles yelled, trying to pry Stuffwell open.

"H…Hey? S-Stop that…" Stuffwell groaned. "Leggo of me, you moronic oaf! That hurts, you're gonna break it!" Stuffwell whined, while Knuckles tugged on his safety locks.

Sonic tried stopping Knuckles, as he ran over toward them. "Uh...Stop that, Knucklehead!" he groaned, trying to pull Knuckles off him. "Stuffy, don't have your Master Emerald! You're hurting him!"

However, Knuckles just brushed Sonic off, while yelling. "Shut yer up, Sonic! It's a robot, it's not like they can't feel pain or anything!"

"Arghhh..." Stuffwell bellowed as Knuckles began ripping open his safety locks and causing the World Rings to stroll about the ground. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stuffwell yelped out, he sorta sounded like a little girl. "…Uhh…Y-You big meanie!"

"…What…Aren't those just the Rings?" Knuckles looking down at the World Rings that were scrolled on the ground. "…Big rings too…I don't get it…Why are you carrying…" Knuckles then noticed Stuffwell, who was now crying like a baby. "Eh...Sorry?" he chuckled, nervously.

Having Knuckles attack him was one thing, but beating up poor and defenseless Stuffwell was another. "You've gone too far, Knuckles!" Sonic growled, getting Knuckles' attention. "Hurting a little kid like Stuffwell is unacceptable!" Sonic cried, balling up his fists. "I'm gonna make you pay, dude!"

Sonic curled up into a tight ball, spinning rapidly, until he had enough velocity to propel himself toward Knuckles, while echoing. "Homing Attack!" Sonic then smashed into Knuckles causing the Echidna to stumble backwards.

"Humph...Sonic I don't know what you're planning, but I'll stop you!" Knuckles groaned, catching his balance. "I might of been fooled in the past, but your response makes little sense." Knuckles roared running toward the Blue Hedgehog with his fist ablaze. "Here's a Shoryu-Reppa for you, Sonic!"

"Shoryu-Reppa...really?! What is this a joke?" Sonic sidestepped Knuckles while blandly muttering. "Next, you'll probably be firing a Kamehama Wave or something!"

Snow gently fell onto the ground, while Knuckles pointed his fists at Sonic yelling. "Hahahaha, very funny." he said, sarcastically. "Enough talk, Sonic! This time I'm going all out! I'm not going to lose to someone such as yourself!"

Knuckles then full speed at Sonic, this time, his fist glowing bright white. Once he reached Sonic, Knuckles started throwing barrages of punches at the hedgehog. However, the blue hedgehog evaded most of his swipes.

Knuckles then went to slash Sonic with his sharp claws, but Sonic sidestepped him, like always, and started delivering Knuckles with some attacks of his on. Sonic jumped up and came down on Knuckles, slamming his leg in the back of his head. Sonic quickly spun behind and slammed his spiny body into Knuckles back, slamming into a hard iron wall.

As Knuckles' body creamed up against the wall, Sonic quickly popped outta his ball state, he immediately charging power to his right leg. "Take this, Knucklehead!!" Sonic's leg glowed brightly, before slamming it into Knuckles back. Knuckles was sent spiraling threw many iron walls.

Before Knuckles could even crashed properly into ground, Sonic appeared above him…His right leg was still glowing brightly. "Guillotine…Axe-Kick!" Sonic's right-leg glowed brightly, once again, before thrusting it downward, just like a guillotine, slamming it right into Knuckles' chest.

Sonic watched as Knuckles landed HARD into the ground and slid onto the iron floors, until finally stopping. "It's not over yet, Knucklehead!" Sonic seethed, as he blazed right behind Knuckles' lifeless corpse.

Knuckles enraged by Sonic's attacks banged his fist against the ground creating an earthquake that shook the entire area. "Whoa...Dude?!" Sonic cried falling backwards hitting his head on a tree causing a pile of snow fall on his head.

Once Sonic lifted his head, he noticed Knuckles standing right above him. "…Uh-oh…" Sonic gulped.

Knuckles promptly uppercutted Sonic up in the air, sending him soaring upward. Knuckles then quickly got above him, his fists glowing bright white. "Let's see how you like the…COLD GROUND, CREEP!!!!" Knuckles then started spiraling down toward Sonic, moving like a drill. "Corkscrew Crush!" he yelped, slamming sharp claws into the top of Sonic's head.

Sonic was sent plummeting toward the ground, and crashed into a pile of snow. "Errrr!!!!" cried Sonic, popping out of a snow bank. "Dang it Knucklehead, I'm really getting fed up with you…!" Sonic then smirked. "I guess it time…I've amp things up a bit…Hm…"

**A/N: Not bad, considering how long I've been outta the game, right? Thought I had lost my mojo…But I didn't, eh! To be honest, it's the only reason why I update :P Isn't update proof enough to see that all of my stories are very much alive (Some are, at least)…But I will update, even if it mean little by little.**


End file.
